


Хогварц как диагноз: Звездный яд

by JellaMontel



Series: Merry Ginn (фики в соавторстве) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что до Земли не долететь? Между прочим, Терра - скромная планета на самой границе Внешних Территорий, огневиски - хороший контрабандный товар, а зельеварит - вообще диагноз. Авторы с удовольствием предлагают вашему вниманию абсолютно достоверные факты, которые остались недоступны вниманию мамы Ро и дяди Лукаса и, как следствие - неизвестны широкой общественности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хогварц как диагноз: Звездный яд

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ничего...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171559) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel). 



> Написано совместно с Merry Ginn.

**Терра, окрестности Хогварца  
9 июля 1995 г. 04:30**

Из леса послышались нестройные голоса и легкая, выразительная, артистичная ругань. Затрещали ветки, и на опушку Запретного леса выбрались две основательно набравшихся личности: первый, довольно высокий мужчина, заметно пошатывался и, чтобы не упасть, хватался рукой за талию - вернее, за то место, где спина человека переходит в конский круп - своего спутника-кентавра.  
\- Преимущество четвероногих очевидно, - довольно низким голосом человек продолжал прерванную нить рассуждений. - Имея четыре ноги вместо двух, упасть после гораздо сложнее!  
Кентавр помотал головой и всхрапнул:  
\- Переставлять все четыре ноги по очереди... и не запутаться в них... лучше бы их было две... куда мне столько?  
Парочка выбралась на дорогу и пошла по достаточно правильной синусоиде, время от времени останавливаясь для того, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга.  
\- Дууурраааак! - кентавр вдруг остановился и широко расставил все свои ноги, как будто лошадь на водопое. - Он же школа!  
\- Кто же школа?  
\- Наш замок - это магическая школа, мой далекий звездный друг. Это значит, - он опять помотал головой, словно отгоняя надоедливых мух, - мы никогда, никогда туда не дойдем, даже переставляя все четыре ноги правильно!  
Кентавр попытался скакнуть иноходью и чуть было не свалился прямо на человека.  
\- Отчего же? - переспросил его спутник, стараясь как можно тверже держаться на своих двоих. - Если поступательно двигаться определенное время в определенном направлении...  
\- Похмельные чары, - в изнеможении от усилий разобраться в собственных четырех, простонал человеко-конь. - Он никогда, никогда не пропустит на тр... терратор... тер-ри-торию пьяного! Думаешь, зря Хагрид пьет столько чая?  
\- Хагрид пьет? - заинтересовался человек - А далеко ли до Хагрида?  
\- Да! - заорал кентавр. - ДА!!! Это единственное место, где чары не действуют! Нам туда!  
\- Интересно, - тихонечко под нос пробормотал себе человек, - это оттого, что Хагрид пьет столько чая или оттого, что на великана никаких опохмелов не напасешься? А как звучит заклинание опохмела?  
\- Щас... - кентавр пощелкал пальцами, - оно простое такое, коротенькое... но действенное.  
\- Давай, - подбодрил партнер.  
\- О! Вспомнил! Rassol!  
Но ничего не произошло. Кентавр вздохнул.  
\- Видишь ли, чтобы подействовало, еще надо собственно выпить то самое зелье, сделанное из огурцов, воды, уксуса и пряных трав... Врррить пра-ально эт может только Северуууус... - последнее слово кентавр произнес с завыванием.  
\- А кто такой, собственно, этот Северус?  
\- О! - Фиренце остановился и попытался постоять твердо на месте в знак уважения. Уважение получилось не очень, и, раздраженно мотнув хвостом, кентавр, пошатываясь, продолжил:  
\- Умнейший человек! Волшебник! Весь такой... вороной масти. Зельеварит... то есть зельеварил... то есть зельевар!  
\- Тогда понятно, зачем ему кометный лед и спайс в таких количествах, - снова потихоньку откомментировал его собеседник, по совместительству известнейший контрабандист Коготь Каррде. - Зельеварит - это уже похоже на диагноз...

И друзья продолжили свой многотрудный путь в замок Хогварц.

* * *

Поздней ночью (хотя вернее будет сказать - ранним утром) глубоко в подземельях Хогвартса профессор Снейп азартно отгрыз очередную четверть дюйма от хвостика пера, завершая расчеты, тут же треснул пером себе по губам - очередной акт борьбы с дурной привычкой завершился ничьей - поставил выразительную точку и откинулся на спинку кресла, удовлетворенно глядя на пергамент. Усмехнулся в пространство:  
\- И кто говорил, что все дело в рецептуре? - обвел кабинет взглядом и вздрогнул, разглядев в полумраке стрелки на часах. Половина шестого утра?!  
Потом облегченно выдохнул - суббота. То есть давно уже воскресенье, никаких уроков, никаких студентов... Впрочем, какие студенты в июле?  
 _Заработался._  
Профессор тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие пряди с лица, поднялся из-за стола (шатнуло - мерлиновы яйца, оказывается, и впрямь устал) и решительно направился в сторону спальни. Отослать расчет реакций (разумеется, вместе с призванным заставить оппонента почувствовать свою неполноценность письмом) можно позже. А сейчас - Снейп привычно увернулся от нарисовавшегося перед ним дверного косяка и смачно зевнул, сбрасывая туфли на ходу и с наслаждением падая поперек кровати - спаааать...

Хагрид долго мялся перед дверью, тяжело вздыхая и не решаясь постучать. Потом все-таки постучал. Прочная дверь гулко задрожала, эхо от ударов богатырского кулака разнеслось по холодному подземелью.  
Тишина.  
Хагрид еще помялся и "тихонечко" стукнул снова.  
Теперь за дверью послышался неразборчивый мат и приглушенный звон стекла.  
Хагрид не стал доживаться, пока хозяин откроет и виновато начал:  
\- Это... профессор... я тут к вам, извините, если с утречка... но там пришел этот... ну тот, который маггл... и что характерно, через Запретный лес прошел и вроде ничо... ну и, профессор, он вас так видеть хочет, страсть прямо... а Фиренце и говорит - иди, Хагрид, к профессору, потому что у него, значит, зелье есть, а эти, то есть маггл и Фиренце... Ну вот я и пришел!

 _...кого..? Чего..? То есть какого..._  
Кровать отчетливо тряслась. И не только кровать... Тут раздался повторный грохот и приглушенный бубнеж откуда-то из-за стены.  
 _Да вашу мать!_  
Проклиная невозможность полной изоляции для преподавателя и декана факультета, Снейп поднялся, добрел до комода, на ощупь отыскал склянку дежурного зелья "Подъем, готовность 10 секунд", осушил одним глотком и выронил, передернувшись от мерзкого вкуса. Глаза открылись мгновенно.  
Профессор с ненавистью посмотрел на часы. Пять пятьдесят.  
"Авадой..." - прошипел Снейп, идентифицировав источник шума: входная дверь, стучат (хотя скорее ломятся), Хагрид, хочет... Кто там еще, Фиренце? Скотина копытная, а что за маггл... - перешагнул осколки колбы и пошел открывать.  
\- Да, но почему вы пришли _ко мне_?! - спросил он вместо приветствия, распахивая дверь и упираясь гневным взглядом в бороду Хагрида.  
Тот непроизвольно сделал пару шагов назад. Правильно - еще не хватало голову задирать, на него глядя.  
\- Ну дык... - растерялся Хагрид. - Я ж говорю - зелья бы им, а вы ж человек работящий, все равно рано встаете, вот я и...  
 _Нет. Авадой - слишком милосердно._  
\- Хагрид, - очень-очень тихо и мягко оборвал его профессор. - Исходя из начально верной предпосылки, вы пришли к выводам, катастрофически далеким от истины: я не рано встаю, я ПОЗДНО ЛОЖУСЬ !!!  
Лесничего сдуло к противоположной стене коридора. Будь на его месте кто-то из студентов, подобное обращение сделало бы бедолагу клиентом мадам Помфри на ближайшие пару недель. Полугигант, увы, столь впечатлителен не был, а потому лишь поежился, виновато разводя руками.  
\- Ну, простите тогда, все равно уж раз поднялись - ну очень хотел вас маггл этот повидать, профессор, и без зелья, значиццо, им счас никак, так у меня и сидят, бедолаги...  
 _Безнадежно._  
\- Какого зелья?  
\- Ну ента, как же так, опохмеляться чтоб, которое на огурцах...  
Зельевар подумал, пришел к выводу, что раз студентов нет, то играть роль "железного профессора" не обязательно, тем более что единственный зритель в любом случае не оценит усилий, и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. Закрыл глаза, досчитал от нуля до двадцати и обратно, не без труда составляя цензурный вариант ответа, вновь отклеился от двери.  
\- Я, кажется, не меньше дюжины раз пытался довести это до вашего вечно похмельного сознания, Хагрид... Rassol - НЕ зелье. Данный отвар является побочным продуктом пищевого производства, и обращаться за ним следует не ко мне, а на кухню, к домовым эльфам. Уясните же это наконец!  
\- Эээ...  
\- И я не отвечаю за последствия, если какая угодно сволочь, кроме директора, пожелает навязать мне свое общество раньше, чем в шестнадцать часов утра, - постановил Снейп решительно, захлопывая и против всех правил запечатывая дверь комбинацией запирающего и заглушающего заклятий.  
Reparo склянка, пинком в угол обувь, ладно, если уж один раз с постели подняли - со второй попытки он хотя бы разденется - и только бы Альбусу с Темным Лордом ничего не понадобилось...

* * *

**Гиперпространство неподалеку от системы Явин  
~14 ABY по стандартному летоисчислению  
(20 мая 1995 г.)**

_...Еще одно: джедайский питомник на Явине. Очередное сумасшедшее местечко. Сколько времени меня здесь не было - год? Три? Больше, кажется, года три точно. Хороша была идея со школой с самого начала, зато теперь есть куда отправить Мару при всех ее закидонах - если она сама захочет, конечно.  
И вот он, Явин, совсем неподалеку, три часа гиперпространства. Джунгли, пирамиды, опять же, призма-шторм, красота.  
Хатт и Гаморра! В расписании нет свободного места, и через сутки - Богден-5, и для него надо просмотреть..._

Каррде раздраженно выключил планшет, откинулся в кресле. На Явине делать нечего, только отдыхать. Отдыхать некогда. Значит, менять курс не стоит. Включил планшет и вчитался в договор. Красными метками выделил сомнительные места. Загрузил список агентов на Богден-5. Рассеянно просмотрел, потом еще раз, вчитываясь внимательней - оставляя короткие заметки рядом с нужными именами. Помассировал виски, еще раз перечитал договор, пытаясь сообразить, где удобней будет проводить переговоры... и отдал приказ навигатору выйти из гиперпространства на границе системы Явина.

\- Кэм, могу я поговорить с Люком?  
\- Что-то срочное?  
\- А в чем дело?  
\- Коготь, не стоит гнать его через весь Храм, если ты хочешь просто поболтать.  
\- Так трудно дойти до центра связи?  
\- ...  
\- Ну тогда будь любезен, предоставь мне возможность посмотреть на вас вживую.  
\- Выходи на орбиту, Коготь, а дальше я сам.

И провел - плавно стащил "Wild Karrde" c орбиты в нужной точке, мягко подвел к посадочной площадке, встретил прямо у трапа, сразу же определил команде Каррде пару джедаев для сопровождения, предложил засидевшимся в корабле контрабандистам размяться прогулкой по джунглям в сопровождении все тех же джедаев, хмуро пронаблюдал за поднявшейся суматохой, и только убедившись, что все при деле, пригласил Когтя в Большую пирамиду.  
Каррде шел рядом с Солузаром по извилистой тропинке к Храму, наслаждался ароматным, нефильтрованным воздухом, молчал, чему-то улыбался себе в усы, а когда увидел Люка у входа в пирамиду, ускорил шаги, обогнав своего спутника - и внезапно остановился в нескольких шагах от мастера-джедая, оглянулся, рассеянно-спокойно подождал приглашения войти.  
С тем же рассеянно-спокойным, почти отстраненным выражением лица прошел в кабинет Люка, сел, положив ногу на ногу, разбирался в отчетах Солузара, рассказывал о своих планах... Люк в беседе почти не участвовал - медитировал, полуприкрыв глаза, в кресле за своим столом.  
Через полчаса подобного общения лицо Каррде стало еще спокойнее, хотя раньше это казалось невозможным.  
\- Люк, - вполголоса, неторопливо промурлыкал Тэлон, - ты позволишь нам решить некоторые частные оргвопросы наедине с мастером Солузаром? Мастер Солузар, вы не против?  
Люк неопределенно пожал плечами.  
Каррде встал. Кэм Солузар тоже поднялся, и на его фоне в общем-то, довольно высокий Коготь вдруг стал выглядеть хрупким и изящным. Люк приоткрыл глаза и с интересом посмотрел на эту парочку.  
Джедай и контрабандист почти одновременно кивнули Скайуокеру и вышли из кабинета.

* * *

_С-ситх, ну откуда Коготь взял эту манеру сваливаться без предупреждения?  
Корабль заходит на посадку, как к себе на базу, Кэм на мой вопросительный взгляд пожимает плечами: "Запросили, я разрешил, а что не так?"  
Все так, Кэм. Все так. Съездил бы тебе по морде за такие фокусы, да только... А собственно, что не так?  
Ладно, дышим ровно, про Силу не забываем - да, теперь я весь такой уравновешенный и серьезный мастер джедай. Уставший только с самого утра.  
Сейчас придется вести светскую беседу, отправив группу к Тионне на занятие с голокроном, развлекать гостя... "На обед останешься, Коготь? А, пару дней погостить, ночевать будете в Храме, я полагаю?" Груз - нет, это к Кэму, как я рад, что есть на кого свалить всю хозчасть... А еще недоволен был, что он без меня все решает - да как бы я без него справлялся, а?  
Ловлю себя на виноватой улыбке, а Тэлон удивленно приподнимает бровь, когда Кэм придерживает мне дверь, входя в кабинет... Да, спасибо...  
Ситх, как я устал...  
Похоже, я что-то пропустил - рассеянно улыбаюсь и киваю в ответ на мысленное прикосновение Кэма, хмуро говорящего Когтю что-то насчет новых студентов, задержки дотаций и прочей... ну, на самом деле далеко не ерунды. Впрочем, он, кажется, в первую очередь отвлекает внимание, а вот я сам и не заметил, что опустился в кресло на автопилоте.  
Мда.  
Что-то с этим надо делать..._

* * *

В комнате у Солузара чисто и пусто - аккуратно заправленная кровать, компьютерный терминал. Единственное украшение - большое окно, постоянно распахнутое настежь.  
Двое мужчин стоят друг напротив друга, скрестив руки на груди. Коротко стриженый блондин - громила в потрепанном военном костюме, джедайский меч у пояса - смотрит настороженно, долговязый с длинными черными волосами - сердито покусывает щегольский ус.  
Молчание длится долго.  
Наконец долговязый не выдерживает:  
\- Ты ему биохимию делал?  
\- В отчетах, - уверенно отвечает второй.  
Молчание.  
\- На диагностику клал?  
\- В отчетах, - терпеливо повторяет свой ответ Солузар.  
Долговязый несколько досадливо отводит взгляд.  
\- Что там?  
\- Если коротко, то вялотекущее отравление, - теперь оттенок досады проскальзывает и в голосе джедая.  
\- И это надолго? - Каррде непроизвольно повышает тон.  
\- Это, - Солузар точно копирует интонацию Когтя, - остаточный яд. Так что пожизненно.  
И опять молчание. Каррде прислоняется спиной к стене, уточняет едва слышно:  
\- А как же Сила?  
Солузар садится на кровать, долго думает, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Это именно что Сила, Коготь. Другая ее сторона.  
Каррде судорожно вздыхает, отлепляется от стены, садится рядом с джедаем, старательно смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
\- Кэм... Что я могу сделать?  
\- Ничего, Тэлон. Разве что возродить... ну, к примеру, Нага Садоу - и вытрясти из него антидот. Хотя Люк с этой заразой потихоньку держится уже пятый год, может, все не так уж страшно.  
Коготь недоверчиво качает головой.  
\- Кэм, он сильно изменился с тех пор, как я его в последний раз видел.  
Тут качает головой уже Солузар:  
\- Знаешь, Коготь, с того момента, как ты его в последний раз видел, он столько раз успел оторваться по полной, включая прогулку на тот свет и приключение с древним ситхом...  
\- Может быть, этот ситх...  
\- Он ликвидирован, - уверенно отвечает старший джедай. - Совсем. Навсегда.  
Каррде встает, и Солузар, как будто спохватившись, уточняет:  
\- Твоим удобней будет в храме или на борту "Wild Karrde»?  
Коготь, размышляя о чем-то своем, отвечает:  
\- Мы стартуем сразу после ужина, не беспокойся, Кэм. Скажи, а были случаи с такими же признаками, как у Люка, раньше?  
И Солузар, немного помедлив, уточняет:  
\- Об одном таком случае был рассказ в сгоревшем голокроне. Того джедая звали Улик Кел-Дрома. И его учителем был Экзар Кан.  
При звуках этого имени худое лицо Когтя вытянулось еще больше:  
\- Кэм, - он легко притронулся к плечу Солузара, - я не форсъюзер, но все таки... Пришли мне все, что у тебя есть про тот случай.  
Выражение лица джедая чуть-чуть светлеет.  
\- Я попрошу Тионну...  
\- Не надо просить Тионну, Солузар. Не надо никого просить. Сделай это сам и зашифруй, как отчет.  
Мастер-джедай скептически хмыкает, и Коготь, слегка нахмурившись, сам отвечает на невысказанный упрек:  
\- Я поставлю на всю твою почту высший приоритет, Кэм.

* * *

**Где-то на просторах ДДГ  
14 ABY по стандартному летоисчислению  
(20 июня 1995 г.)**

_...Ну и кто придумал, что джедаи - хранители спокойствия и равновесия? Покажите мне этого идиота!  
Хотя логически рассуждая, вполне возможно: вокруг джедаев столько всего накручено, что во всем остальном мире по сравнению с ними действительно - тишь да гладь. Прошел уже месяц с того момента, как я побывал в академии на Явине, и ситхово письмо Солузара с непонятными терминами засело в моих мыслях, как ядовитый шип арабилка._

\- Мара, что такое Mnnynnt Gythnm?  
\- Как бы тебе сказать, Коготь... Темный Алхимик.  
\- Почему именно с приставкой "ал"? Химия альтернативная?  
\- Потому что ситские яды не просто так действуют, Тэлон. Могу я спросить, откуда такие познания?  
\- Можешь. С Явина. Кстати, я хотел бы тебя попросить...  
\- ...держаться пока от Люка подальше. Я помню. И тебя, кстати, прошу о том же самом.  
\- Рыжуля, я же не джедай.  
\- Именно поэтому, Коготь. Если что-то случится, ты даже защитить себя не сможешь.  
\- Там много джедаев, и если даже что-то и случится...  
\- Ха! Да все ученики боготворят Люка, а он вертит ими, как хочет. Давай угадаем, кого они поддержат, даже если приказы нашего маленького мастера будут... не вполне адекватными?  
Тэлон Каррде выругался уже вслух. Здоровье Люка становилось вероятной проблемой, а проблем в своем хозяйстве Коготь не любил и не допускал, чтобы вероятность превращалась в реальность.

* * *

**Терра, окрестности Хогварца  
9 июля 1995 г. 16:30**

 _Да что ж это за свет, хвостом по яйцам..._  
Каррде с трудом открыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться. Кажется, он был на Терре... или на Явине... или на Хиджарне. Но в постели и после попойки - это точно. Судя по звону где-то в районе правого виска, после какого-то сорта виски. Судя по отсутствию девочек, оргии не было. Судя по посуде, которая имелась в наличии... Посуда. Большой глиняный кувшин, пыльный и благоухающий явно не однодневным пойлом... Каррде вспомнил, как в очередной свой визит на Явин он решил сам осмотреть Храм и нашел небольшой подвал, как в этом подвале познакомился с полупрозрачным темным призраком, и как они продолжали знакомиться и знакомиться уже в комнате Каррде... Пили тогда, кстати, что-то очень вкусное и редкое, с фруктовым вкусом и терпким букетом, а наутро Люк долго тряс Каррде со словами:  
\- Коготь! Что он тебе наливал, ты хоть помнишь?  
Но Коготь только слабо отмахивался и все пытался уронить голову обратно на подушку - ему было абсолютно все равно, что именно наливал тогда ночной гость, зато он отлично помнил ехидную усмешечку, с которой этот, как же его звали, явинская сила... - начал распространяться о различных ядах.  
\- А потом кинжальчиком аккуратно по коже... Или вот дройд ма-аленький такой кусает тебя в... палец!.. и тебя все раздражает, и глупость человеческая, и неустроица эта вселенская...  
Призрак щелкнул холеными пальцами.  
\- И я все равно знаю, что никуда ему от меня не деться, а он выпендривается!  
\- Кто?  
\- Да Люк же!  
Каррде сглотнул, нервно схватил кувшин:  
\- Что еще там - Люк?  
Призрак захохотал, выдирая из рук Каррде кувшин и отпивая добрую половину того, что оставалось.  
\- Он - гоооордый! И тоже укушенный... в... палец! Еще каких-то двадцать лет, и все!  
\- Всеооо... - протянул Тэлон, поглаживая гостя по холодной, полупрозрачной руке. - Все что?  
\- Такой же будет! - довольно улыбнулся черный-полупрозрачный. - А знаешь, почему? - и он нагнулся к самому уху Каррде. - Потому что не родился на свет еще такой умный, который мог бы от этого вылечить... От жажды власти. От сладости обладать. От радости знать, что ты всему - тут - хозяин!  
Коготь встряхнул головой:  
\- За хозяина! - и в свою очередь, взял кувшин с вином.  
Видимо, эта порция тогда его и доконала.  
...Он проспал весь день, изредка просыпаясь, и как в бреду, прижимался лбом к холодным стенам. Становилось легче, и Коготь опять проваливался в разноцветно-мягкую бездну. А когда Явин уполз за горизонт и в небе зажглись первые звезды, душным тропическим вечером навалилась мучительная жажда - вместе с этим...  
И новым кувшином, из ниоткуда появившимся на столе.  
 _Этот_ стоял у окна, кутался в плащ - это в такую жару! - и понимающе кривил губы, глядя, как Коготь мучительно долго встает с койки, пытаясь на ощупь определить степень одетости.  
\- А стаканы будут? - голос контрабандиста звучал хрипло, пить хотелось невероятно, а кувшин так соблазнительно запотел...  
\- Вчера вроде обошлись, - хмыкнул ночной гость, подходя к столу.  
\- Вчера мы не разговаривали...  
\- Да ну?  
\- Мы дегустировали, - уточнил Коготь, косясь на кувшин.  
\- А сегодня? - этот провел по запотевшему боку кувшина полупрозрачной, как сгустившийся туман, рукой. Вполне реальная капелька воды упала на стол.  
\- Сегодня, - сказал Коготь, упрямо не поддаваясь желанию выхватить кувшин у призрака, - мы будем знакомиться поближе. Ссситх! - контрабандиста качнуло, и он опять сел на кровать.  
\- Я в курсе, - черный подошел и сел рядом. Нахохлился, ссутулился, зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки и продолжил, - Именно что ситх. Экзар Кан.  
Коготь вздрогнул. Посмотрел на злейшего врага джедаев и конкретно Академии. Враг джедаев посмотрел конкретно на него.  
\- Пожалуй, одного кувшина не хватит...  
Допиться до истины, однако, кувшина хватило. Истина Кана состояла в том, что поскольку мастер джедаев все равно уже почти скоро Темный, имеет смысл потихоньку подтягивать на Явин хотя бы оборонительные ресурсы. Призрак вообще рассчитывал в скором времени выйти из подземелья и спокойно заниматься своими делами, предоставив Люку растить учеников и заниматься материальной стороной жизни...  
В начале второго кувшина Каррде попытался сформулировать, почему, собственно, Люк.  
В середине второго кувшина призрак опять понес заумную пургу про ситские яды.  
Окончание кувшина Коготь опять не запомнил, а наутро Люк, увидев вчерашнюю картину, досадливо пожал плечами...  
Cтоп! Куда исчез рыжий Явин с неба и почему Люк стучит копытами?!  
\- И не смей пугать меня своей Силой! - прорычал Каррде и окончательно проснулся.

Кошмар, который начал донимать контрабандиста вскоре после того, памятного разговора с Солузаром, с каждым сном обрастал все новыми подробностями. Этот же кошмар загнал его в Неизведанные Регионы. На Терру. В Аномальную зону.  
В хижину лесника-привратника, на столе у которого стояли бутылки огневиски - отдегустированные насухо, до последней капли.

* * *

**9 июля 1995 г. 16:50**

Больше всего на свете директор Дамблдор ненавидел чай и сладости.  
Чай он не жаловал еще со времен Визенгамота - эти чинные чопорные поглощения воды с заваркой - чайниками, литрами, ведрами! Ни одна проблема не обходилась без того, чтобы магистры, собравшись в главном зале, не закипятили воды, и не устроили, по примеру своих китайских собратьев, распитие отвара невиннозавяленных листьев. Альбус противился, как мог, втихую трансформировал ненавистную жидкость в коньяк, в результате к восьмидесяти годам чуть не спился, заслужил славу мерлинова собеседника, после чего с ужасом оставил высокий пост мудрейшего волшебника.  
И тут, как за учителя со стажем, за него принялись сладости. Сладости стали напастью и кошмаром. Сладости прибывали огромными корзинами от родителей, влетали, привязанные к совам, в окно. Конфеты, самодельные пироги, вафли, мармелад, лимонные, Моргана ими подавись, дольки...  
Для того чтобы желающие могли свободно пройти в кабинет, Альбус поставил названия сладостей вместо пароля, чем подкрепил репутацию сладкоежки и вызвал новые пирожно-конфетные припадки среди родительских подарков.  
Нынешний гость ни конфет, ни лимонных долек в подарок не принес. От него приятно разило огневиски и чем-то, неуловимо похожим на машинное масло. Гость вообще-то был магглом, причем магглом из тех, знакомство с которыми не афишируется.  
\- Рад вас приветствовать в замке Хогварц, господин Каррде! Какими судьбами?

\- Профессор Дамблдор? - Каррде нервно покосился на исчезающее в стене директорского кабинета привидение.  
\- Обыкновенно вы оставляете заказанное неподалеку от Хогсмида, оттуда же забираете нужные вам товары. Могу я узнать, что заставило вас изменить своим привычкам? - Дамблдор говорил мягко, но очень властно, и Каррде все больше и больше ощущал себя подростком, попавшим в имперское училище. Вместе с этим ощущением, впрочем, возвращались все полезные уличные привычки, впоследствии прочно изжитые за ненадобностью.  
Контрабандист ухмыльнулся:  
\- Хотел лично познакомиться с лучшим своим заказчиком на этой планете. Любопытство, господин Дамблдор!  
\- Наверное, любопытство - сильная сторона вашего характера, если оно заставило вас защищать кентавра от сородичей, а потом пройти через Запретный Лес, сквозь который человеку вашего... склада я бы категорически ходить не советовал?  
\- Да? - казалось, Коготь искренне удивился. - А почему?  
\- Прежде всего потому, что для вас это чревато не только опасностью для жизни, но и потерей рассудка, - укоризненно и сожалеюще ответил директор школы магических искусств.  
\- Дорогой господин Дамблдор, надеюсь, вы не жалеете о том, что я побеспокоил вас лично?  
\- Честно говоря, теперь я этому рад, - рассеянно ответил Дамблдор, отвлекаясь на что-то происходящее за окном кабинета. - И, кстати, - добавил он, вновь возвращаясь к столу, - вот, наденьте на палец кольцо - оно избавит вас от необходимости напиваться до положения риз каждый раз, когда вы захотите к нам попасть.  
Каррде ухмыльнулся еще раз. Идея, как попасть в аномальную зону, где не работала никакая техника, а люди либо пропадали, либо теряли память, принадлежала лично ему. Он предположил, что психофильтр, поставленный неизвестным заказчиком, засбоит от картины реальности, до невероятности искаженной спиртным, а встреча с кентавром стала неожиданной удачей, которая только убедила Каррде в правильности принятого решения.

"Снейп", - рассеянно подумал Директор, – "Скоро вернется Снейп. И чем бы ни кончилось, надо его вывести из игры правильно…"  
\- Кстати, - Дамблдор обернулся к своему гостю уже с новым, пристальным интересом, - Вы играете в шахматы?  
\- Я играю во многие игры.  
\- Тогда, может быть, вам знакомо это?  
\- Похоже на ранние версии дежарика... Чиссмат?  
\- Почти угадали. Фигуры сами знают, как двигаться, вам надо просто перед некоторыми ходами определить стратегию. Эту команду белых обучала лично профессор МакГонаголл, так что у вас армия профессионалов, я играю хуже, зато предпочитаю двигать фигуры сам, так что мы на равных.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Каррде, потер гудевшие с самого утра виски, тайком подмигнул какой-то старушке с неумело выполненной голограммы в золоченой раме (голограмма оскорбленно отвернулась), и сделал первый ход - королевская пешка белых решительно вышла на поле.  
\- Вы с самого начала были уверены, что я захочу играть?  
\- Да... вы же сказали, что любопытны, - Дамблдор отзеркалил ход. - Легче мне - рассказать вам, и тем самым избежать неприятных последствий, чем потом эти самые последствия ликвидировать.  
Коготь покачал головой и кивнул особо ретивому коню. Конь перепрыгнул через строй.  
Своего коня Дамблдор перенес через строй пехотинцев сам. Конь обиженно отвернулся от игрока. Дамблдор успокаивающе пригладил блестящую гриву строптивца.  
\- Мне нужно будет спрятать одну из своих фигур, господин контрабандист, примерно так, как вы до поры до времени прячете от таможни товары.  
Солдат Каррде двинулся дальше в сторону черных.  
\- Как далеко и как долго вы предполагаете прятать вашу... фигуру?  
Дамблдор вновь погладил вороного коня и тот скакнул на поле белых. Теперь пехотинец Каррде был окружен уже тремя черными и азартно с ними переругивался, вытащив меч.  
Король белых вопросительно посмотрел на Каррде. Каррде кивнул, и белый конь сшиб с ног королевскую пешку черных.  
Дамблдор одобрительно хмыкнул, выводя на поле своего - черного - епископа.  
\- Очень хорошо, очень... Фигуры вас слушаются.  
\- Мои люди привыкли меня слушаться - сообщил Каррде, внутренне взъерошившись от покровительственного тона директора.  
Перед черным епископом встал белый конь. Епископ стоял спокойно, чувствуя поддержку своих. Конь бил копытом и заметно нервничал.  
Дамблдор нахмурился.  
\- Моя... фигура - весьма своеобразная личность. Замкнутый, увлеченный, во многом - экцентричный, и уже много лет как двойной агент.  
Пехотинец черных широко размахнулся пикой и ударил белого коня. Конь упал. Пехотинец повернулся в сторону белого епископа и повторил движение. Епископ выдержал удар, но отошел назад.  
Каррде вздернул бровь и с любопытством посмотрел на своего - белого - короля.  
Дамблдор продолжил, буквально выталкивая второго своего епископа на поле белых:  
\- Мне необходимо получить все, что может дать этот человек, но при этом постараться избежать... - Директор строго указал епископу на нужную клетку, и закончил. - ...жертвоприношения.  
Каррде подумал и тоже сам указал своему епископу на клетку в центре поля.  
\- В какой момент и где я вступаю в игру?  
Королева черных плавно заскользила по доске:  
\- Вам надо найти мир, где условия жизни схожи с нашими, подготовить там что-то вроде тайного убежища, причем устроить так, чтобы об этом знали только мы с вами. Учитывая возможности моих противников, мне придется настаивать на том, чтобы это место находилось как можно дальше от нашей планеты. Это возможно?  
Каррде задумался, отстраненно наблюдая, как белый король прячется за спину своей королевы.  
\- Это в пределах _моих_ возможностей.  
Черная пешка добила белого епископа, но контрабандист даже не заметил этого. Он смотрел прямо в обманчиво спокойные глаза Дамблдора, формулируя ответный запрос:  
\- ...Но я хотел бы сначала определиться с пределами возможностей _ваших_ , господин директор.  
\- Говорите, - коротко кивнул Дамблдор и епископ черных встал рядом со своей королевой, угрожая королеве белых. Королева белых покосилась на игрока, который, казалось, потерял всякий интерес к игре, и отошла так, чтобы контролировать защиту короля противника. Ответом ей была контратака епископа черных.  
\- Я хотел бы, - пешка белых обнажила меч и сделала шаг в сторону королевы черных, - на вашей планете найти противоядие или другой, сколь угодно волшебный, способ избавления от отравы, состав которой мне неизвестен. Говорят, что ее секрет утерян, но то, что может казаться утерянным в одном мире, иногда внезапно находится в другом.  
Королева черных хмыкнула, прервала атаку и вернулась обратно к своему королю.  
Дамблдор снял очки, в свою очередь, пристально изучая контрабандиста.  
\- Это личное?  
Пехотинец белых свалил лишенного поддержки черного епископа.  
Каррде поколебался, потом решительно ответил:  
\- Пострадал мой младший брат. И он, в некотором роде, очень похож на вас.  
Королева черных пересекла поле по прямой и встала рядом с королем белых.  
\- Это шах, - отвлеченно откомментировал Дамблдор.  
\- Игра окончена, - произнес Каррде. Король белых убрал меч, галантно взял под руку королеву черных и проводил ее на позицию.  
Дамблдор вновь надел на нос очки, достал перо и развернул пергамент:  
\- Давайте подведем итоги: в случае моей смерти мой протеже должен быть эвакуирован с планеты как можно дальше, и при этом остаться в добром здравии...  
\- ...А для того, чтобы это условие было выполнено, сперва _мой_ протеже должен это самое здравие обрести.  
\- Вряд ли я могу вам это гарантировать, - Дамблдор развел руками, - Я - только волшебник, а не чудотворец.  
\- А я даже и не волшебник, - запротестовал Каррде, у которого мурашки пробежали по коже от так небрежно упомянутого "в случае моей смерти".  
\- Ну, хорошо. Давайте спросим у самого мастера, который займется противоядием. В отличие от меня, он может дать вам точные гарантии. Собственно, это будет справедливым, основная часть работы ляжет на него.  
\- Разумно, - согласился контрабандист.  
\- Однако, - Дамблдор поднялся, - это будет и ваша игра, господин Каррде. Вы - молоды, решительны, свободны, у вас - все преимущества, а я старый человек, заваленный по горло школьными проблемами. Берите организацию этого дела в свои руки и сами убедите моего человека поработать на вас.  
Коготь протестующе взмахнул рукой.  
От движения воздуха с полки вниз спланировала поношенная остроконечная шляпа, мягко приземлилась на голову контрабандиста, и прежде чем Каррде успел среагировать, громко завопила "Гриффиндор!"  
Каррде снял с себя нахалку:  
\- Имя?  
\- Северус Снейп, зельевар, – отозвался Директор Хогварца, левитируя почтенный головной убор на место.

* * *

**9 июля 1995 г. 17:45**

От Запретного Леса к замку Хогвартс на крейсерской скорости шел злой до умопомрачения невыспавшийся шпион. Злился он обстоятельно и сосредоточенно, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не дать раздражению угаснуть и донести его в полной мере до основного своего работодателя. В конце концов, Альбусу пригодится информация о том, что Волдеморт после своего возрождения лишился остатков человечности _настолько_ : это же надо было, вызвать Северуса - именно его, с учетом необходимости устраивать пробежку до границы хогвартского антиаппарационного барьера! - только потому, что Лорду, видите ли, скучно!  
Никакой иной (по крайней мере - никакой более разумной) причины вызова Снейп определить так и не смог. Потому что как, спрашивается, можно обосновать три часа разговора о положении дел в магическом обществе (по меркам Темного Лорда – все равно что о погоде), больше напоминавшего монолог, чем диалог; задание сварить какую-то ерунду по списку, который можно отоварить в любой аптеке, не прибегая к услугам Мастера Зелий... А теперь этот самый мастер еще должен отчитываться о встрече - и _что_ , во имя Мерлина и Морганы, он о ней доложит?  
Вернее, _как_ он должен докладывать - по существу или все-таки как подобает культурному человеку..?  
За решением этого нелегкого вопроса профессор Снейп не только дошел до замка, но и на автопилоте поднялся к кабинету Дамблдора, очнувшись лишь по обнаружении себя стоящим перед директорской дверью. Привычно сменив мрачно-разгневанное выражение лица на деловито-мрачное, зельевар вошел.  
\- Добрый день, господин директор.

\- Северус, - обрадовался Дамблдор. - Как кстати! Проходите, познакомьтесь - это ваш - и наш - поставщик ингредиентов для зелий. Господин Тэлон Каррде - профессор _зельеварения_ Северус Снейп.

\- Рад знакомству, - бросил профессор хмуро, оглядывая "поставщика ингредиентов". Таковым был мужчина неопределяемых лет, каковые Снейп решил обозначить для простоты как "средние", весьма бодрый, хотя и помятый, взглянувший на зельевара с неплохо скрываемым острым интересом. Учитывая, что всех более-менее значимых поставщиков и их представителей Северус знал как минимум по именам, если не лично, помятый господин был тем никому, кроме Дамблдора, не известным торговцем-магглом, на которого директор ссылался, подбрасывая зельевару для исследования на редкость любопытные вещества и материалы. Тем самым магглом, которому в совершенно неприличное время потребовался сегодня Rassol?  
Похоже на то...  
Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы уже две недели как вновь действующий Упивающийся Смертью пожелал сотворить с мерзавцем что-нибудь Непростительное. Однако в кабинете директора удовлетворять подобные желания было несколько затруднительно, особенно учитывая, что драклов алкоголик, похоже, вел с Дамблдором действительно важные дела – раз уж был допущен в замок. Тем более что результат этих дел был интересен самому Снейпу временами аж до дрожи в руках...  
Судя по выражению лица директора, Альбус видел терзания своего ручного Упиванца (прибить нельзя, но очень хочется, вцепиться как репей и требовать вот того самого хитрого порошка, и той травы, да побольше, тоже нельзя, хотя еще больше хочется) безо всякой легилименции, и настроения профессору Снейпу это не улучшало.

Хотя кого когда волновало его настроение?  
Зельевар молча отвел взгляд от обоих, и директора, и его гостя, борясь c желанием рухнуть в ближайшее кресло.

Каррде посмотрел на вошедшего профессора, отметив худобу последнего, черные тени под глазами, наглухо застегнутое черное одеяние со слегка запыленным подолом и общее привычно-недовольное выражение лица. Потом еще раз посмотрел на Директора. Дамблдор покачал головой и словно ненароком отложил в сторону с чайного стола недописанный контракт. Каррде вздохнул, поняв, что клиент ему попался непростой, вынул из кармана и протянул вошедшему свою флягу с каламарианским спиртом:  
\- Попробуйте глотнуть, полегчает.

Только профессиональные навыки позволили профессору не отшатнуться.  
 _Это же маггл? Откуда?! Что..._  
Впрочем, внешне лишь дернулась - слегка - бровь, когда Снейп настороженно сощурился на торговца:  
\- Алкоголь?  
\- Тоник, - улыбнувшись, коротко ответствовал контрабандист. – Лучшее средство для того, чтобы продержаться сколько надо. Думаю, вам будет не лишним.

Внутренне передернувшись, зельевар незаметно покосился на директора, потом вновь взглянул на торговца... Нет. Как бы подозрительно ни звучали слова, все же это действительно маггл, который _знать_ ничего просто не может. Но, похоже, умеет пользоваться глазами и головой. Что ж...  
Снейп вынул из кармана сюртука фляжку темного стекла, очень похожую на предложенную.  
\- А у меня - алкоголь. Но традиция, - тут он не удержался от еще одного косого взгляда в сторону Альбуса, - не допускает распития в этом кабинете напитков, отличных от чая.

Дамблдор кротко улыбнулся, достал из недр заваленных бумагами и пергаментами полок большую бутыль, пыльную и оплетенную веревками. В бутылке заманчиво сверкало и плескалось.  
\- Думаю, мы и так нарушили сегодня много традиций. Это вино делали в год рождения моего старого друга Николаса Фламеля. Говорят, оно действует, как... - он прищурился на Каррде, - зелье удачи. Как вам понравится идея попробовать это сейчас, Северус?

Северусу идея не нравилась никак. Даже с учетом профессионального интереса к потенциальному собутыльнику.  
\- Господин директор, может быть, я просто отчитаюсь..? - "И пойду. Не спать, так работать. Письмо отослать надо, к примеру..."

Коготь тоже непроизвольно потер виски руками, вспоминая жутчайшее похмелье и сны с почти такими же вот бутылками.

\- Ну, раз все так устали... Северус, я сам к тебе зайду, попозже. Быть может, ты проводишь господина Каррде в... красную гостевую? В ту, что рядом с восточной башней? Он останется у нас на несколько дней, я думаю. Господин Каррде, очень рад был вас видеть.

Каррде встал с кресла и поклонился. Ему, со своей стороны, очень интересно было бы узнать, что за отчет принес мрачный профессор, да и о самом профессоре подробнее, но в данный момент важнее было просто осознать до конца, в какую авантюру он в очередной раз вляпался. Похоже, для того, чтобы раздобыть лекарство для Люка, придется опекать вот этого вот... желчного аптекаря.  
Контрабандист слегка вздрогнул, увидев, как чашка, из которой он пил, буквально растворилась в воздухе, и живо обернулся к Снейпу:  
\- Буду весьма признателен, если вы меня проводите, профессор.

\- Разумеется, я вас провожу, - проворчал Снейп скорее себе под нос, вставая вслед за гостем. - Магглам тут в одиночестве даже с картой бродить нежелательно...  
Слегка против приличий, он пропустил Каррде вперед на выходе из кабинета, пользуясь возможностью одновременно и оценить этого человека, и самому вписаться в привычную внутрихогвартскую роль.  
Итак, Тэлон Каррде, торговец. Маггл. Движущейся винтовой лестницы не испугался - впрочем, у них теперь прогресс, эскалаторы есть в любом торговом центре. Зато далеко не на каждом шагу можно встретить костюмы такого покроя... И из таких материалов. Синтетика, разумеется, но какая-то непривычная... Или все дело в том, что сам Снейп ни разу не успел по-настоящему выбраться "на волю" за этот год и слегка отстал от маггловской жизни?  
Профессор фыркнул, обходя горгулью и наконец обгоняя торговца. Едва ли. Можно не следить за "их" модой, но появления таких веществ, как рилл или глиттерштим, он бы не пропустил – и точно знал, что магглы ни о чем подобном не слышали.  
Нечисто что-то с этим "поставщиком ингредиентов"...

\- Осторожно, тут исчезающая ступенька.  
\- А дальше, - невозмутимо осведомился Каррде, - наступать можно?  
\- Дальше можно. До конца пролета. Потом - только если вы владеете чарами левитации, - хмыкнул профессор с невольным одобрением.

\- Нет, пожалуй, если только на чем-нибудь полететь... - задумчиво протянул Коготь, стараясь идти профессору след-в-след и при этом запомнить дорогу.

Снейпа слегка перекосило.  
\- Если вам угодно попробовать полет на метле, рекомендую обратиться к нашему тренеру. Однако проще дождаться, когда лестницы переместятся... Пивз, прочь отсюда! - внезапно рявкнул он, разворачиваясь и едва не смахивая спутника взметнувшейся мантией. - Чтоб духу твоего не было в этом крыле!

\- На метле? - запоздало удивился Каррде, аккуратно выпутываясь из мантии профессора, - Но это, наверное, слегка неудобно? 

\- Слегка - это мягко сказано, - рассеянно ответил Северус, внимательно отслеживая передвижения полтергейста. На собеседника он пока не смотрел, чувствуя, что подлянка сейчас будет не с той стороны.  
Предчувствие не обмануло.  
\- Яйца натирает! - выкрикнул Пивз на весь замок и заржал, улепетывая зигзагами в глубину лестничного колодца от пущенного Снейпом самонаводящегося проклятия.  
Зельевар на автомате проследил его маршрут и невольно передернулся - вниз, вниз, с такой высоты... Ох.  
\- Несносное создание, - пробормотал он, пряча палочку и оборачиваясь к внимательно наблюдающему за ним Каррде. Ухмылка последнего Снейпу активно не нравилась.

Коготь тоже заглянул в лестничный пролет:  
\- А ученики тоже ходят по этим лестницам?

\- Разумеется, - удивился зельевар, рефлекторно трансформируя интонации в полупрезрительные и оставляя собеседнику право решать, к чему они относятся - ученикам, планировке Хогвартса или самому торговцу.

Каррде почти что усилием воли стер рассеянную ухмылку с лица:  
\- Нам еще долго идти, господин профессор?  
Снейп смерил его взглядом.  
\- От трех с половиной минут до нескольких часов, в зависимости от поведения лестниц и коридоров.  
Каррде невольно присвистнул.

Северус хмыкнул.  
 _"Ну спросите, спросите меня еще о чем-нибудь..."_  
Впрочем, от победного взгляда в сторону маггла он удержался - мальчишество... Да и лестница наконец подошла. И следующая... А вот дальше обнаружилось явно выраженное "наличие отсутствия" привратника с портрета, закрывающего прямой путь в башню. Зельевар вздохнул, сворачивая на обходной путь:  
\- Четверть часа, - засветил Люмос и двинулся по заброшенному коридору, припоминая, здесь живет призрак учителя ЗОТС 1986/87-го учебного года или этажом ниже.

Каррде шел за Снейпом осторожно, время от времени рефлекторно проводя рукой по тому месту, где обыкновенно висел бластер. В глубокой зоне - так называлась территория замка - оружие отказывало, поэтому из средств защиты у контрабандиста имелся всего лишь маленький пневмопистолет с дротиками, да и тот - в кармане на предохранителе. Все чувства контрабандиста буквально орали об опасности, но логика неумолимо напоминала, что вряд ли они встретят что-либо действительно опасное в _школе для детей_ , пусть и очень способных. Джунгли Явина куда хуже...

Профессор Снейп отсчитывал про себя шаги, попутно припоминая: коридор изволил повернуть налево дважды, до полнолуния три дня, Сатурн... И четвертая восточная лестница шалила всю неделю, значит, до конца месяца этот этаж - условно шестой, тогда... Да!  
Три, два... Предупрежденный характерным холодком, от которого попытались вздыбиться волосы на загривке, Снейп шагнул в сторону, уворачиваясь от вылетевшего из-за портьеры привидения.  
\- Тыыыы! Ыыыы... Ай! - призрак на полном ходу пролетел сквозь все-таки не успевшего шарахнуться прочь Каррде, сбился с речи, но тут же вновь встал в классическую позу неупокоенного лирика. - Ты, подлец, слизеринская вероломная сволочь, ты отравил меня!  
Выражение лица маггла, наставившего - кстати, вполне профессиональным движением - на непокойного профессора Защиты какую-то нетрадиционную версию пистолета, стоило затраченных на прокладку маршрута усилий. Зельевар позволил себе несколько секунд понаслаждаться картиной, прежде чем сообщил вкрадчиво:  
\- Вынужден уточнить, Джеркс - этот господин в замке впервые и быть вашим убийцей никак не может. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, если мне не изменяет память, вас никто не травил - вы погибли в результате падения с лестницы после того, как получили рикошетом одно из проклятий, опрометчиво бросившись разнимать устроивших дуэль шестикурсников. В-третьих, если бы не ваше вмешательство, _мой_ студент не провел бы трех месяцев в Святом Мунго, поэтому едва ли вы вправе кидаться на людей с какими-либо обвинениями. В особенности - в _моем_ присутствии, мистер Джеркс.

Между тем на обычно спокойном лице Каррде, как на голограмме в замедленном режиме, проступало выражение почти что детского восторга, которое контрабандист ничем не смог замаскировать. Это было _то самое_ место! Здесь были паранормальные ловушки, коридоры, совсем как в заброшенных храмах, и, в довершение всего, живые и зримые призраки Силы! Каррде примерно представлял себе, как выглядят ситхи, по рассказам Люка, Мары и портретам незабвенного императора Палпатина, и если бы ситхи могли, они несомненно жили бы здесь. Каррде убрал пистолет и вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа:  
\- Куда дальше?

\- Дальше? Дальше?! - заорал призрак, заставив зельевара поморщиться. - Ах, бесчувственный вы человек... Как вы можете находиться рядом с этим убийцей?!  
Последнее прозвучало на грани истерики.  
\- Mudak, - припечатал "защитничка" Снейп одним из подцепленных от Долохова словечек и повернулся к немного пришедшему в себя, а потому опять внешне невозмутимому Каррде. - Дальше по коридору, если вы готовы продолжить путь.

\- После вас, - вежливо отозвался тот, отметив про себя словечко "убийца" во взволнованной речи призрака. Сотни замечаний и вопросов вертелись на кончике языка контрабандиста, от вполне нейтрального "И много у вас таких? Они безвредны?" до саркастического "Вы всем своим гостям показываете такой аттракцион или только избранным?"

Снейп молча развернулся, игнорируя дальнейшие завывания привидения. С директорским гостем наконец-то все стало более-менее ясно: дело иметь можно. С одной стороны, его непрошибаемость раздражала, но с другой - базировалась она, судя по всему, на практичности. А это как нельзя более импонировало слизеринцу. Если бы все магглы были такие... Впрочем...  
\- Мистер Каррде, вы часто бываете в магическом мире?

\- Смотря что считать магическим миром, господин профессор, - ухмыльнулся Каррде. - В _вашей_ , - Коготь намеренно подчеркнул местоимение, - школе я впервые.

\- Что ж, тогда мне нет нужны давать вам подробные инструкции по обращению с комнатами и утварью, - прокомментировал Северус, открывая дверь гостевых аппартаментов и серией взмахов палочки приводя их в жилое состояние. - Гостиная, спальня, ванная. Камин заблокирован, но вам в любом случае не понадобится перемещаться за пределы замка. Если будет докучать живность или кто-то из призраков, зовите домового эльфа... - он прищелкнул пальцами, вызывая дежурного домовика. - Имя?  
\- Данни, сэр, профессор Снейп! - нервно протараторило явившееся создание. - Что будет угодно профессору?  
Слишком нервно. Ох уж эти эльфы, не мог явиться кто-нибудь более уравновешенный? Хотя, конечно, к ним это понятие едва ли применимо.  
\- Данни, ты поступаешь в распоряжение господина Каррде. Этот человек - гость директора, проследи, чтобы он ни в чем не нуждался все время, пока находится у нас.  
\- Мистер Каррде, эльф отзовется на свое имя в любой точке замка. Просто позовите его, если вам что-то понадобится.

\- Подождите немного, профессор, - в голосе Каррде наконец-то прозвучало беспокойство. - Прошу вас, задержитесь на пару минут.

\- Вам что-то еще нужно? - Северус остановился, уже готовый распрощаться. - Я полагал, что свое пребывание в Хогвартсе вы уже обсудили с директором.

Каррде выдержал небольшую паузу.  
\- Я хотел бы попросить вас уделить мне время для небольшой беседы. Вам, как признанному специалисту по... - Каррде поискал слово, - ...лекарствам, наверное, будет интересно, а мне, как полному профану в этой области - еще и познавательно. В общем, не скрою, я приехал к господину Дамблдору за небольшой консультацией, а он указал мне на вас, как на наиболее компетентного человека в этой области.  
Контрабандист развел руками.  
\- Не скрою от вас также и того, что ваша консультация может оказаться для меня бесценной.

\- Я не колдомедик, - осторожно ответил Снейп после паузы, в течение которой прикидывал, о чем могла идти речь и насколько явным приказом следует считать столь... _ненавязчиво_ и весьма односторонне выданную рекомендацию Альбуса. - И довольно серьезно загружен работой даже во время каникул. Однако, если вы в общих чертах обрисуете мне проблему, я, возможно, смогу указать вам более подходящего специалиста.

\- И все-таки, - настаивал Каррде, - Я бы очень хотел увидеться с вами еще раз, возможно завтра, возможно, в более спокойной обстановке.

Профессор удивленно приподнял бровь. Странно. Без сомнения, очень кстати, что этот Каррде не садится ему на шею немедленно, однако то, что тот не спешит ничего объяснить...  
\- И все же я хочу хотя бы приблизительно знать, о чем пойдет речь. Мне нужно представлять, сколько времени займет беседа, более того, я хочу убедиться, что консультироваться вам нужно действительно со мной.

Каррде вопросительно взглянул на эльфа, эльф - на Снейпа, последний качнул головой, после чего эльф щелкнул пальцами и исчез. Каррде рассеянно осмотрелся вокруг.  
\- Я путешествую во многих далеких мирах, господин профессор, и встречаюсь со многими вещами, неизвестными здесь. Господин Дамблдор, человек весьма любопытный, любит покупать у меня всякие редкости. Но... видите ли, профессор, в одном из своих путешествий я натолкнулся на весьма странное вещество, которое обладает свойством изменять психику человека, и не просто человека, а человека, скажем так, ваших способностей. Аналог этого вещества неизвестен нигде, но господин Дамблдор сделал предположение, что вы, возможно, тот единственный человек, который сможет найти формулу этого вещества и устранить его последствия. Этот, - тут Каррде опустился в кресло и тяжело вздохнул, - яд действительно уникален. Я искал. Возможно, магия... - тут контрабандист слегка поперхнулся, махнул рукой. - Не знаю. Возможно, магия, возможно, Сила... Господин профессор, я не разбираюсь в таких тонкостях, я торговец. Но я умею ценить услуги и с удовольствием выполню любую доступную мне вашу просьбу, если эта загадка будет разрешена.

Профессор Снейп мрачно разглядывал "торговца".  
Звучало все это дико. Оборот о путешествиях в "далеких мирах" - особенно. Но предположение, сделанное _директором_... Лестно, вот только - прямое преувеличение, а потому подозрительно.  
Однако - яд.  
Следовательно, обсуждать придется, хотя добиваться внятной информации от маггла, который сам явно не знает толком, о чем ведет речь...  
\- Завтра. После ужина, - в преддверии такой перспективы дипломатических способностей на большее уже не хватило. Хватило разве что сил не грохнуть от всей души дверью.

Каррде на минуту прикрыл глаза, услышав звук захлопнувшейся двери, привычно потянулся в карман жилета за планшетом, вытащил... и долгая хаттско-неймодианская ругань с вкраплениями коррелианских терминов огласила уютное помещение в красно-золотых тонах. Планшет, как и вся электроника, сдох. Напрочь. Намертво. А вместе с планшетом сдохла вся фактология, полученная от Солузара и выкачанная Когтем из всех доступных источников.

* * *

**10 июля 1995 г.**

В том, что кольцо Дамблдора работает как универсальная карточка-отмычка, Каррде убедился на следующее же утро, когда свободно вышел за ворота Хогварца, с удовольствием, не испытывая никаких трудностей, прогулялся по дороге на станцию вдоль стены и озера, вышел к границе аномалии и спокойно на машине доехал до места стоянки "Дикого Каррде".

Потрепанный с виду галактический грузовик, замаскированный под приличных размеров ангар, мирно стоял там, где ему и полагалось, команда развлекалась, как и предполагалась, а сам Каррде лихорадочно скармливал печатному аппарату все то, что было ранее магически заблокировано в планшете. Формулы, расшифровки химических соединений, результаты медицинских исследований, словари... Холокристаллы читать не было никакой возможности, так что идея рассмотреть соединения в объеме отпадала. Три пачки бумаги ушло только на разъяснение ситских аллегорий.

Часам к пяти Коготь набил распечатками немалых размеров рюкзак, остро пожалел, что нельзя позвать Фиренце или Хагрида, и отправился обратно. Проходя через пустынную станцию, он обратил внимание, что колея у железной дороги всего одна, но в безупречном состоянии, рассеянно отметил, что дорога от станции до стены и дальше - грунтовая и как будто истоптана копытами - в принципе, было понятно, почему. Забавным Тэлону показалось то, что нормальный шумовой уровень, который сопровождает любое мало-мальски цивилизованное место - шум пролетающих в небе самолетов, далекие гудки машин, звон электрических проводов - словом, весь обыкновенно привычный технический фон вдруг исчез, оставив вместо себя почти что кристальную тишину. В аномалии Хогварца даже воздух казался вкуснее и прозрачнее.  
Солнце уже садилось за башни замка, когда взъерошенный и немного запыхавшийся Коготь вошел в большой холл. Вошел - и остановился, раздумывая, куда ему теперь и как искать зельевара.

\- Ой, сударь, откуда вы? - внезапно заинтересовалась его персоной голограмма молоденькой женщины в синем платье.  
Коготь подумал, что это, наверное, переговорное устройство, электронный секретарь или что-то вроде того.  
\- Я ищу профессора Снейпа, - четко и раздельно сказал он, повернувшись к голограмме.  
\- Профессора Снейпа? - надула губки девушка, - Фу! Он противный!  
\- И к тому же очень недобрый и рассеянный, - подключилась другая голограмма, которая висела чуть выше.  
\- Ах, дамы, - укорила их третья, черноволосая, из поясного портрета в серебряной раме. - Профессор Снейп весьма хорош собой, надо только его...  
\- ...Хорошенько привести в порядок! - подхватила первая. - Помните Чаруальда? О, эти золотые локоны, эти жесты...  
Третья девушка с презрением встала и покинула голограмму. Совсем.

Коготь некоторое время ошеломленно смотрел на пустое кресло. Попытался потрогать холст, но не смог - картина висела достаточно высоко. Тогда, воровато оглянувшись, он встал на каменную скамью и попытался дотянуться оттуда.  
\- И как вас сюда только пропустили... - раздался знакомый презрительный голос.  
Коготь обернулся. Знакомая черноволосая уже устраивалась в соседнем натюрморте, рассеянно отщипывая виноград.  
\- Я сообщила профессору, что его ждут в холле. – по-королевски высокомерно произнесла девушка, снова покидая голограмму.  
Через 10 секунд раздался хлопок, и перед контрабандистом материализовалось перепуганное существо, в котором смутно угадывался вчерашний "домовик".  
\- Профессор Снейп просил передать, что испытывает серьезные сомнения в приспособленности Большого Зала для ведения серьезных бесед и потому счел целесообразным предложить Вам воспользоваться помощью проводника, - отбарабанило существо как под диктовку и нервно хлопнуло ушами. - Проводник, сэр, это Данни, Данни с удовольствием отведет мистера Каррде куда он прикажет!

Карде со вздохом навьючил на себя рюкзак.  
\- Давай, Данни, пошли к профессору, - вздохнул он.

* * *

До появления в кабинете Изабеллы Баварской, преспокойно потеснившей в раме портрет обалдевшего от такой наглости Бореллия и заявившей, что некий посетитель вызывает его в Большой Зал, профессор Снейп готов был признать, что вчерашний похмельный торговец - не иначе как подарок судьбы: с того момента, как профессор проводил гостя до его комнат и, вернувшись, связался для доклада с директором, его ни разу никто не побеспокоил. Даже сам отчет Альбус выслушал, не задавая вопросов, после чего сообщил только: "Что ж, Северус, если Лорд не планирует ничего достаточно важного, думаю, тебе тоже не стоит пока беспокоиться. Кстати, на следующее наше собрание можешь не приходить."  
То есть проблема Каррде настолько важна, что директор фактически освобождает зельевара, на котором обычно разве что пахать не пытались, от всего остального?

Тем лучше - Снейп выспался до упора, отослал почту, с наслаждением задвинул до худших времен два исследования для Ордена и аналитическую справку по настроениям среди Упивающихся, и даже счел наконец возможным взяться за список оборудования и ингредиентов, требущих замены/закупки к следующему учебному году. Список этот был украшен гневным росчерком МакГонагалл: "Северус, имей совесть - у школы нет таких денег! Будь добр сократить," - но сокращению решительно не поддавался. Теперь же зельевар с мстительной усмешкой приписал лаконичное: "Уже," - и отдал свиток дежурному эльфу на побегушках с наказом вручить Минерве строго в присутствии директора.  
После того, как документ вернулся утвержденным - сразу!!! не на десятом педсовете перед самым началом года! - Снейп про себя поклялся, что выслушает маггла, какими бы бредовыми ни были его объяснения. В том, что они окажутся именно такими, он практически не сомневался, зная по опыту, во что обычно превращаются обсуждения зелий с неспециалистами.

Впрочем, Северус готов был мужественно стерпеть ВСЕ - ровно до того момента, как драклова высокородная шлюха передала, что "его ждут".  
 _"Что следующим потребуете, мистер Директорский Поставщик?!"_  
Снейп щелкнул пальцами, вызывая эльфа и собираясь высказать через него все, что думает о подобной наглости... но успевшее прочно впитаться в сознание - за какие-то несколько часов! - чувство глубокого сытого довольства притормозило первый порыв.  
"Что с него взять - маггл... Наверняка или заблудился, или вовсе забыл, как спросить дорогу."  
В итоге домовик все же отправился к гостю, но инструкции получил значительно более вежливые. Сам же зельевар усилил огонь в камине и приготовился ждать.

Домовик верещал, бубнил под нос, таращил глаза, но исправно вел контрабандиста все ниже и ниже, в подземелья замка. Где-то лязгало и подстанывало, как неисправный репульсор на холостых оборотах, где-то пришлось обходить лужу не то крови, не то грязи, кто-то из-за то ли портьеры, то ли паутины щелкнул на Каррде зубами, и Коготь из чистого хулиганства ответил тем же, прибавив выразительное вукийское рычание. За портьерой озадаченно притихли.

Когда дверь кабинета, наконец, раскрылась, Снейп понял, что идея с домовиком была гениальной – взмыленный, нагруженный пачками бумаг (пожалуй, не стоит делать выговор эльфу, хотя тот мог бы и догадаться забрать у подопечного груз) Каррде необычайно радовал глаз.  
\- Я вижу, вы серьезно подготовились к разговору, - зельевар внимательно посмотрел на гостя. - Похвально.  
\- О, боюсь этого будет еще недостаточно, - отмахнулся Каррде, - здесь только распечатки, а вся трехмерность, осталась, увы, за пределами Хогварца.  
\- Трехмерность? - заинтересовался профессор. - Жаль, любопытно было бы взглянуть... Впрочем, к делу - я вас внимательно слушаю.

Коготь придвинул к себе ближайшее кресло, уселся поудобнее, положил ногу на ногу, и начал:  
\- Итак, представьте себе, господин профессор, что некоему человеку, который обладает необычайными для основной массы представителей человеческой расы способностями, ввели подкожно некое вещество, смертельное для человека обыкновенного. С помощью своих способностей наш пациент сумел частично обезвредить яд в теле, но столкнулся с тем, что интоксикация стала действовать не только на физическом уровне - то есть вызывать слабость, головокружение, обмороки - но и, в некотором роде, на менталитет. Изменился характер пациента – у него появились черты, присущие, скажем так, злым волшебникам - властность, нетерпимость... он стал понемногу меняться.  
\- Мы сделали анализы, какие могли, - Каррде кивнул на распечатки. - Сравнили полученное с нейтральными образцами и провели исторические исследования о прежних случаях применения данного вещества. Результаты оказались неутешительными. Об антидоте нигде и никто не говорил. Более того, изменения в организме до сих пор считаются необратимыми - пострадавший погибает либо физически, постепенно теряя силы, либо превращается в нечто себе противоположное по стилю... колдовства.

Профессор приподнял бровь:  
\- Изменение отношения к Темной магии не может быть следствием иных причин, кроме отравления?  
\- Иных причин нет. До этого случая пострадавший был очень стабилен, - немедленно отозвался торговец.  
\- Образец яда?  
\- Яд был изобретен в далекие времена и считался утерянным. - Каррде развел руками. - Возможно, это единственный случай отравления... Мы имеем дело только с последствиями и с легендами о человеке, его создавшем. Правда, он тоже был не совсем человек... волшебник.  
\- Имя создателя?  
\- Нага Садоу.  
"Интересно, и почему оно ни о чем мне не говорит?" - зельевар хмыкнул, чувствуя разгорающийся азарт. Яд, созданный неведомо кем, при том, что уж он-то отлично знал и всех алхимиков древности, и всех темных магов... Вернее - Северус заставил себя сформулировать давно напрашивавшееся уточнение - всех _земных_ алхимиков и темных магов.  
Что ж, тем интереснее.  
\- Очень хорошо. Кем был восстановлен состав?  
\- Императором Палпатином.  
\- Императором? И где же он правил, позвольте полюбопытствовать?  
\- Бисс, реставрация Империи ситов.  
\- Что-то не слышал я о таких местностях... - протянул Снейп не без удовольствия, внимательно осматривая Каррде, демонстративно останавливаясь взглядом на многочисленных гаджетах и "странностях", и ухмыльнулся, заканчивая: - В нашем мире.  
\- Малоизвестные здесь края, - клиент продолжал выкручиваться. Или уже издеваться? - Технологически развитые и очень удаленные.  
"А вот не надо. Я тоже умею играть в эти игры."  
Зельевар ухмыльнулся еще шире, материализуя небольшой глобус и протягивая его торговцу.  
\- Точку на карте укажете?

Каррде нарочито тщательно осмотрел глобус.  
\- Увы, на вашей карте этой точки нет.  
\- В таком случае будьте любезны продемонстрировать мне иные карты, - специалист по ядам неприятно улыбался.  
Коготь отошел в самый дальний угол кабинета.  
\- По отношению к данной карте Бисс находится примерно здесь, - ответил он, - Трехмерные изображения, увы, воссоздать в вашем замке мне не под силу.

Снейп коротко выдохнул. _Мда._ Подозрения подозрениями, но убедиться на деле...  
"Мама, впервые в жизни я рад, что мы жили с магглами... Читали фантастику и смотрели канал ВВС."  
\- А теперь, когда мы разобрались с... хм, _территориальным_ вопросом, я прошу вас, мистер Каррде, закончить с иносказаниями и изложить все, что мне нужно знать и чего нет здесь, - Снейп выразительно качнул головой в сторону сваленных на ближайшее кресло распечаток, - в привычных вам терминах. Если понадобятся уточнения, я спрошу.

\- Тогда прошу вас допустить мысль о том, что кроме вашей планеты есть и другие обитаемые миры. Допускаете?  
\- Каррде, у нас не Средние Века, - раздраженно ответил Северус. - Эта "мысль" научно обоснована. Давно.  
\- Тогда вам легко будет представить себе, что в центральном секторе нашей галактики есть небольшая планета, на которой обосновался довольно темный волшебник по имени Палапатин, весьма властолюбивый - настолько, что сумел объединить под своей властью довольно много планет, что, впрочем, делали и его предшественники. Поскольку каждый злой волшебник старается перетянуть на свою сторону как можно больше собратьев, Палпатин не гнушался захватом в плен других существ, обладающих сверхъестественными способностями. Так, получив в свое подчинение одного довольно талантливого молодого человека, который обладал возможностью дать ему достойный отпор, он испробовал на юноше секрет древнего яда, чтобы удержать его под своей властью.  
Каррде перевел дух и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
\- Не правда ли, очень похоже на бред?  
Зельевар пожал плечами.  
\- Скорее, на детский лепет. Во-первых, мистер Каррде, что вы понимаете под "злым", - тут он не мог не скривиться, - волшебником?  
\- Под злым волшебником я понимаю существо с огромными способностями и помутившимся рассудком, обуянное безграничной жаждой власти. Впрочем, - контрабандист положил перед Снейпом еще одну папку. - Вот сведения о ситах, которые мне удалось собрать. Последний в списке - Палпатин. Он весьма активно использовал то, что называется Темной стороной силы. Впрочем, наверное, уместней называть его ситом - в нашей терминологии.

\- Совершенно верно. Я уже говорил вам, что использование привычных для вас терминов будет более корректным и, что в данный момент важнее всего, позволит избежать многочисленных недоразумений.  
"Потому что если говорить о "добрых" и "злых" волшебниках... Ох уж эти магглы! А если я скажу, что сам занимаюсь Темными Искусствами? Что он будет делать, а?"

Каррде развел руками.  
\- Ну а реалии таковы, что есть человек, отравленный древним ядом ситского происхождения, и ни одного живого сита в нашей Галактике.  
"То есть пока нет. Но если не помочь Люку - таковой вполне себе появится. И неслабый."

\- А мертвых поднять не пробовали? - Северус не успел поймать слетевший с языка вопрос и, вздрогнув, выпрямился в кресле.  
Мысленно он сейчас характеризовал себя как безнадежного идиота - расслабился, увлекся этой псевдоинтеллектуальной словесной игрой, а теперь придется иметь дело с классической реакцией магглов (да, собственно, и большинства добропорядочных магов) на такие вот намеки на некромантию. Заставляя себя собраться, Снейп продолжил:  
\- Я посоветовал бы вам поискать кого-либо из его учеников - после темных магов таковые остаются практически всегда. И с ними обычно вполне можно договориться.

Каррде внутренне передернулся, вспомнив Экзара Кана и рассказы о Люке, лежащем в коме.  
\- Пробовали. Только хуже стало. Последним учеником сита был тот самый, отравленный форсъюзер. Джедай. Информация о нем вот тут, в зеленой папке. Вот здесь, в папке, обозначенной желтым - его медицинские данные. Вот здесь, в папке, обозначенной синим, медицинские данные на другого джедая, чей организм не был затронут ядом. Вот здесь, в папке, обозначенной серым, медицинские данные обыкновенного человека.  
Коготь разложил документы перед Снейпом с видом человека, который сдает противнику выигрышную комбинацию саббака.  
"Давай, специалист, взгляни на это! Неужели резюме непрофессионала скажет тебе больше? Для твоей планеты данные уникальны, что же ты медлишь?"

Снейп усмехнулся, глядя на торговца, который как никогда сейчас соответствовал заявленному роду деятельности. Впрочем, не меньше он был похож на рекламного агента из тех, что ходили по домам магглов - Северус никогда не понимал, почему мать не ставит против них защитных чар... А теперь пожалуйста - сам с таким общается.  
"Вот здесь, в папке, смерть моя, не иначе... С какой предложите начать?"  
\- Мистер Каррде, я зельевар, в маггловских терминах - в наибольшей степени химик. Возможно, химик-фармацевт, - зельевар улыбнулся насмешливо и ласково. - Но не медик. У вас есть данные непосредственно по яду? Тип, состав, хоть какое-то описание, пусть даже сохранившееся с древних времен... Или вы предлагаете мне выводить все на основе этих... - он обвел рукой разложенные по столу папки, - как я вижу, весьма подробных данных?

Каррде на минуту прикрыл глаза, потом посмотрел прямо на Снейпа, представив себе вместо него - Люка. Чужого, отстраненного, усталого мастера джедая...  
\- Формула - и есть секрет ситов, мистер Снейп. И за разгадкой этого секрета я обратился к вам, как к уникальному специалисту, - твердо ответил он, ожидая бури возмущения со стороны профессора и пытаясь сообразить - может, действительно, легче было бы попытать счастья на Коррибане?

\- А я-то полагал, что вас интересует только противоядие... - тоскливо произнес зельевар, на мгновение теряя привычную хмурую деловитость. А потом молча встал и направился к шкафчику, где прятал дежурное Огневиски - наливать.  
Себе... и дракклову магглу.

* * *

Два часа спустя, раскупоривая третью бутылку, Северус уже был уверен, что разница между Светлой и Темной магией у этих... форсъюзеров имеет иную природу, чем в изучаемых им с детства волшебных науках. Следовательно, его первоначальную робкую надежду на то, что внеземные маги обращались после отравления ядом к Темным искусствам просто потому, что это входило в методику лечения - возможно, требовались жертвоприношения, ритуалы на несущей проклятие крови? - можно было хоронить. Даже если таковые и были необходимы, использование Темной... Силы? - любопытный термин... и чертовски знакомый... - в любом случае требовало перехода к принципиально иному стилю мышления, затрудняющему, похоже, до полной невозможности применение Светлой. Если, конечно, он правильно понимает собеседника, а тот - правильно излагает.  
 _Кажется, так..._  
Впрочем, продолжение попойки должно было прояснить и этот, и многие другие вопросы.

Еще через час Снейп втихаря трансфигурировал виски в своем стакане во что попало, предельно внимательно вылавливая из слов начавшего, спасибо Мерлину, наконец-то хмелеть клиента описание проявившихся в поведении его протеже "неномальностей" после отравления _ситским ядом_ , и чувствуя, что постепенно сходит с ума, слыша раз за разом не только "джедай", но вдобавок еще и "Люк", "Люк Скайуокер"...  
А Каррде все же увлекся и разоткровенничался, хотя пользы от этой откровенности было мало - он периодически переключался с нормального английского на какой-то свой, нездешний язык, с прищелкиваниями и пришептываниями... Но даже так имя "Люк" выделялось вполне отчетливо.  
Кажется, надо срочно выбраться в маггловский мир. В кино сходить?!  
Впрочем...

Глубоко за полночь, когда драклов "торговец" (Ха! Неизвестно уж, как там у них в галактике, а тут на Земле род занятий этого пройдохи следовало бы именовать немного иным словом...) все-таки отрубился, Северус налил себе Отрезвляющего, потом, подумав, махнул заодно и Антипохмельного, и перебрался назад за рабочий стол. К разноцветным папкам, перу и пергаменту.

В половине шестого утра, с отвращением выплюнув последние четверть дюйма хвостика безнадежно изудорованного пера, профессор Снейп обвел мутным взглядом распотрошенные и щедро украшенные свежими пометками, закладками и магическими маркерами распечатки, посмотрел на мирно дрыхнущего в кресле Каррде и вздрогнул, представив, как эта сволочь проснется и примется требовать у него Rassol.  
 _Не дождетесь._  
Решительно поднявшись из-за стола, зельевар безжалостно затряс гостя за плечо.  
\- Мистер Каррде! Проснитесь!  
Контрабандист разлепил мутные очи, непонимающе глядя на всклокоченного зельевара.  
\- Да просыпайтесь же, Каррде! Вы меня слушаете? Отлично... Хотя данные, привезенные вами, безусловно, весьма подробны, я вынужден сообщить, что для того, чтобы определиться с ответом относительно возможности изготовления противоядия, мне в обязательном порядке необходимо присутствие самого отравленного.

Фраза подействовала на Когтя, как ушат холодной воды - и куда лучше пресловутого Rassol'a.  
\- Как долго? - хрипло спросил он, очаровательно дыша на Снейпа вчерашним перегаром.  
\- Что долго? - поморщился зельевар.  
\- Как долго вам нужно присутствие Скайуокера здесь?

Снейп оценил деловые навыки собеседника - не каждый бы смог так включиться.  
\- Пока не знаю. Возможно, первые несколько дней, возможно - в течение всего времени, которое уйдет на работу. Это станет ясно в процессе... - окончание фразы, а заодно и мысли, поглотил душераздирающий зевок.

\- Воды, - внятно произнес Коготь. - Нам обоим. И очередную встречу с директором - мне.  
Контрабадист встал, и, слегка пошатываясь, оперся о стол.  
\- Знаете, друг мой, - доверительно обратился он к Снейпу, - наше счастье, что директор не пьет ничего крепче чая.

Северус тряхнул головой, отчетливо ощущая, что в пылу исследовательского азарта в очередной раз перешел грань разумного переутомления. Или же теряет форму...  
\- Все он пьет, - возразил зельевар, а потом добавил с удивившим самого себя человеколюбием, вызывая с полки склянку. - Не воды. Вам - Антипохмельного, мне - только спать. Пойдете к себе или трансфигурировать вам тут койку?

\- Вам - только спать, - эхом отозвался Каррде и упрямо продолжил, - А мне - Директора. - Тут контрабандист глотнул из своей собственной карманной фляги. - Вы себе даже не представляете, Снейп, сколько всего может случиться на пути от Терры до Явина.

\- Во-первых, пейте зелье, в вашем состоянии многое может случиться даже на пути до собственных комнат. Во-вторых, вы собрались поднять директора с постели, - Северус оглянулся к часам, - в пять сорок утра?  
Сквозь клиническое преподавательское возмущение таким отношением к правилам приличия пробивалось восторженное: "Да! Пусть... Пусть разбудит..."  
\- Спасибо, а то мой хронометр здесь неисправен, - отозвался Коготь, залпом выпивая сунутый в руки пузырек. - Отсюда до холла идти вверх и направо?  
Смутное восхищение оформилось в окончательное.  
\- Нет. Отсюда налево, потом направо, пропустить три перекрестка и поворот, вверх, прямо до появления окон, налево, на лестницу и дальше спросите у портретов, к которым она приведет.

\- Благодарю вас, - Каррде попытался поклониться, но для этого пришлось бы выпустить ручку двери, следовательно, проявление вежливости пришлось ограничить простым кивком.  
Коготь вышел из кабинета, прислонился спиной к двери и тихо позвал:  
\- Данни!  
С привычным уже хлопком перед Когтем материализовался домовик.  
\- Данни, нужно к выходу из Хогварца. Быстрее. Как только Директор встанет, сообщи ему, что согласие получено. Во сколько у вас тут завтрак?  
\- В восемь утра, сэр.  
\- В восемь встретишь меня в холле и проводишь к Директору. Ясно?  
\- Данни понял, Данни все сделает, сэр.  
\- Давай-давай, Данни, пошевеливайся.

Коготь машинально шел за семенящим домовиком, и пытался думать, как тут будет Люку. Мысли приходили яркими картинками: Люк, свернувшись калачиком, сидит у камина. Люк великолепными прыжками скачет с этажа на этаж, и плевать он хотел на все лестницы. Люк ставит на уши Хогварц, тренируясь с лайтсейбером.  
А вот интересно, будет ли световой меч работать в Зоне?  
И если эксперимент зельевара продлится больше недели, надо будет придумать джедаю официальный статус.

* * *

**Академия Джедаев на Явине IV  
~14 ABY по стандартному летоисчислению  
(1 августа 1995 г.)**

Люк Скайуокер, мастер джедай, сидел на кровати у себя в комнате, рассматривал, уперев подбородок в коленку, лежащую на подушке необычного исполнения голографию хмурого черноволосого мужчины с орлиным носом и пытался понять, с чего же _это все_ началось и что, собственно, включает на данный момент универсальнейшее из понятий "это все".

Собственно, началось все с того, что около года назад Люку вдруг вновь начала подчиняться система управления внутренним климатом Великого Храма. Система эта контролировалась исключительно Силой и безнадежно, как ему раньше казалось, сдохла после изгнания с Явина призрака Экзара Кана - а тут вдруг ожила и снова начала признавать Люка хозяином.  
Дальше - больше. Через какое-то время начали один за другим обнаруживаться потайные ходы, залы и даже уровни, и на одном из них - великолепная библиотека. Дарксайдерская до последнего инфокристалла, но и на устаревшей версии интерлингва, и на массаси, и даже на древнеситском _джедай Скайуокер_ более-менее сносно читал еще со времен своей службы у Возрожденного Императора. И языки вспомнились с невероятной легкостью - каждый словно второй родной.  
Техники Силы, история Старой Республики и Империи Ситхов, записи Наги Садоу и Экзара Кана, хроники Ситской Войны... А еще - стихи и песни, философские трактаты идеологов Тьмы и творения их последователей... Оторваться от подобного не мог Главком Скайуокер четыре года назад, не мог и не хотел мастер джедай сейчас.  
Но не мог и показать все это ученикам.  
Записи Темных Лордов - подпустить к ним Тионну? Хрупкая архивариус завалена реставрацией джедайского наследия, если позволить ей закопаться еще и в ситское - девушка точно свихнется. Даррона, которому не придется хотя бы учить массаси? Парень шарахается от всего Темного и отойдет от своего страха еще не скоро - этот предложит уничтожить все нахрен от греха подальше, причем его поддержит добрая половина студентов. Вторая же половина... Непуганые и не пробовавшие еще Тьмы, эти... так и просилось сказать - салаги, хотя далеко не все из них были моложе Люка - вляпаются в Темную Сторону и даже не заметят.  
На себе проверено. Манит.  
Восхищаться - но не уподобляться, изучать - но не практиковать, анализировать - и проводить параллели, находя Светлые аналоги... Работать с Темными... учениями..? искусствами?! - ситх побери, это пришедшее в голову обозначение оказалось наиболее подходящим - могли только те, кто владел обеими сторонами... и _свою_ выбрал осознанно. Сам Скайуокер и Солузар.  
В итоге незаменимый Кэм сперва просто помогал с обработкой данных, потом нашел среди записей Фридона Надда и Сатала Кето нечто особенно его заинтересовавшее - Люк не стал возражать, когда напарник сообщил, что хочет разобраться с этим поподробнее, прежде чем обсуждать – потом, похоже, прикинул что-то в уме и стал потихоньку забирать на себя решение административных вопросов Академии, попутно ворча, что мастер губит свое здоровье ночными бдениями в ситховой библиотеке.  
Скайуокер не спорил. Действительно, сколь угодно продвинутые техники восстановления сил не заменят настоящего сна и отдыха, двух-трех часов которого недостаточно даже джедаю, и форс-перевод, равно как интуитивный поиск и _снятие_ информации напрямую с поврежденных или безнадежно устаревших носителей, отнимают слишком много энергии, и никуда не денутся эти записи, если полежат лишние несколько часов (дней, недель) после того, как хранились тут тысячелетиями... Но вашу мать!  
Жизнь одна, а узнать хочется много. А тут такое. И вместо этого отдыхать?!  
Хотя иногда, конечно, надо. А то уже ученики шептаться начали, что с мастером что-то не то - и спит на ходу, и реагирует не всегда адекватно... Причем не только ученики, Каррде тоже... Каррде?!  
Ага!  
Так вот с чего все началось - с того, как несколько недель назад Тэлон Каррде свалился ему на голову _особенно_ невовремя. Зачем прилетала эта элитная контра, Скайуокер вспомнить не мог, зато отчетливо помнил, что, во-первых, Тэлон с ним почти и не разговаривал - зато старательно изображал небрежное безразличие, во-вторых, Солузар перехватил гостя и уволок для приватной беседы после второго или третьего подчеркнуто _не_ тревожного взгляда в сторону, в-третьих...  
В-третьих, вот: вот эту якобы голографию - изображение в очередной раз смерило Люка презрительным взглядом бездонных черных глаз, фыркнуло и отвернулось, демонстрируя впечатляющий профиль - Каррде приволок позавчера в качестве "весомого аргумента", призванного подкрепить его, мягко говоря, более чем оригинальное предложение.

* * *

\- Люк, - сказал тогда Коготь, небрежно откладывая инфочипы в сторону и уютно устраиваясь на подоконнике скайуокеровской комнаты, - как ты смотришь на то, чтобы дать студентам отдохнуть от себя немного?  
\- Ты что имеешь в виду? - удивился Скайуокер.  
\- Небольшую экскурсию в другую школу. Обмен опытом. Отдых, в конце концов. Помнишь, как ты искал одаренных по всей галактике? Так вот - есть одна планета, на которой таких одаренных собралась целая школа. Никому не известная планетка в неизведанных регионах. Там хорошо, там - лес, озеро... зимой снег, такой пушистый... Там замечательно, Люк. У них есть учителя телекинеза, боевой магии, алхимии, трансформации - и они очень хотят посмотреть основы невербальной магии. Давай смотаемся туда ненадолго, а?

 _Хуясе!_  
Скайуокер понял, что делать джедайскую невозмутимую морду уже поздно. Хорошо хоть удалось сдержать первую реакцию...  
\- Вот так запросто? - фыркнул он. - Нет, я нисколько не возражаю против идеи "смотаться" к ситхам на кулички посмотреть на такое чудо, но давай сначала проясним один вопрос: что ты пил и с кем? А потом уже дашь мне координаты своей школы. А лучше - Кэму. Чтобы он не был слишком шокирован, когда я в очередной раз рвану неизвестно куда неизвестно на сколько, свалив на него учебный процесс.  
\- А с Кэмом, - ухмыльнулся Каррде, - я уже договорился. И ему тоже кажется, что небольшой отпуск тебе не повредит.  
\- _Кэм?! Убью..._ \- в Силу отправилась неслабая вспышка совсем не джедайской ярости...  
 _Но позже._  
\- А теперь объясни мне, какого ситха ты лезешь в вопросы, находящиеся явно вне твоей компетенции, Каррде, - спокойно озвучил Скайуокер все, что не требовалось сливать в астрал до лучших времен. 

\- Ага... Я рад, что ты можешь адекватно реагировать, - тут Каррде ухмыльнулся наглее прежнего, - На твоем месте я бы разнес всех и вся, только за то, что я, как ты справедливо выражаешься, залез не в свои дела. А теперь я расскажу тебе - зачем, и если ты скажешь, что не нужно было, можешь отправить меня... ко всем ситхам, найти бы туда дорогу...  
Каррде поудобнее уселся на подоконнике.  
\- Последний ситх не так давно упокоился в Силе, Коготь, - ласково вставил Люк, улыбаясь.  
\- Все там будем, - немедленно отозвался Коготь и продолжил. - Так вот, ненаглядный мой мастер-джедай: до поры до времени я могу спокойно смотреть на то, как мои друзья теряют сон, аппетит, скидывают свою работу - я Академию имею в виду, драгоценный мой! - на безотказных друзей... одновременно ввязываясь в авантюры, которые делают еще громче славу вокруг и так не забытого имени. Но одного-единственного факта я спустить не могу - Люк, пока не нашлось среди джедаев того, кто мог бы заменить тебя. Тебе это известно так же хорошо, как и мне.  
\- Тебе также хорошо известно, что за три или четыре года существования Академии я ни разу не озадачил тебя просьбой или серьезным вопросом. Так вот, именно сейчас я собираюсь это сделать - взять тебя с собой. Впервые за много лет, Люк, я нахожу, что тебе это необходимо. Я не могу смотреть на круги под глазами, неуверенный вид и преждевременные признаки увядания у своего друга. Это жестоко, говорить с тобой так, и плохо, но я это сделаю, потому что считаю, что так надо.  
\- Хаттова мерзость, Люк, неужели ты думаешь, что я так просто взял и залез в это дело? Сто раз проверил и пересчитал: если так будет продолжаться дальше, ты сгоришь через год, может, через полтора. Ты что, думал, я буду на это смотреть? Как твои ученики, считая, что ты всемогуч, всеблаг и не стоит вмешиваться?!  
Каррде спрыгнул с подоконника, прошелся раза два по комнате.  
\- Ты не ребенок, чтобы играть втемную, Люк. Мне не будет никакой выгоды оттого, полетишь ты на эту планету, или нет. Я прошу тебя - как друг. И твое согласие успокоило бы меня, как друга. Даже если ты считаешь, что я лезу в твою личную жизнь, и, кстати, имеешь на то полное право.

\- Очень мило, Коготь, - хмыкнул Люк. - Значит, смотреть не можешь. И на этом основании затеваешь интриги, решая много чего интересного у меня за спиной - а с Кэмом у нас будет отдельный разговор - и после этого сообщаешь, что это не есть игра втемную.  
\- Ладно. Сделаем вид, что я тебе верю. Более того - даже сделаем вид, что у тебя откуда-то взялось право разговаривать со мной подобным образом. Это, кажется, вопрос личных отношений, который, кстати, у нас с тобой не решен еще со времен войны с Трауном - помнишь Калиус, Коготь? Я тогда ясно предлагал определить, кто ты мне есть и могу ли я тебе доверять. И делал четкое, недвусмысленное предложение, на которые ты не пожелал ответить ни да, ни нет. Так вот: то, что ты предлагаешь мне сейчас, так же... _весьма отдаленно_ связано в моих глазах с тем, что ты обозначаешь как причину этого предложения, как и мои тогдашние действия для тебя - да-да, сейчас я это понимаю... - Люк сделал паузу и повторил с нажимом. - _Сейчас_.  
Помолчал... Коротко выдохнул и продолжил:  
\- И я не стану посылать тебя к _официальному_ поводу твоего нынешнего визита по одной-единственной причине: не хочу тебе уподобляться. Поэтому отвечаю: да, я даю принципиальное согласие лететь в эту твою школу при условии, что получу подробные объяснения, на кой вы с Кэмом собрались отправлять меня в отпуск, во-первых, и почему ты считаешь таковым посещение заведения, куда я, как джедай и учитель, просто обязан рвануть _в командировку_ , во-вторых?

\- Я хорошо помню Калиус, Люк, - с горечью ответил Каррде, как-то вдруг растерявшись, - Более чем. Но я рад твоему согласию. Вот тебе подробное описание школы: предметы, преподаватели, личное приглашение от директора, факультатив, который тебе надо посмотреть и сопоставить со здешними реалиями, и голограммы, правда, несколько необычные.

И Коготь положил перед Люком пакет из грубой бумаги, перевязанный сверкающей золотистой лентой. Пакет был украшен здоровенной красной печатью и рукописной надписью на общегале: "Люку Скайуокеру, Большая пирамида, Академия Явин IV, в собственные руки".  
Каррде поизучал еще немного физиономию Люка и продолжил:  
\- На учителя зельеделия советую обратить особое внимание, потому что... посмотри на себя в зеркало, Люк, кого ты там видишь? Я подожду, пока ты соберешься. "Дикий Каррде" вернется за мной через пять дней. И, кстати, Люк, тогда, на Калиусе, я тебе ответил: да. Но ты не расслышал. И сейчас это тем более абсолютно неважно.  
С этими словами Коготь вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Скайуокер же остался сидеть в полном недоумении.

* * *

В том же недоумении Люк находился и сейчас.  
Пакет с печатью и ленточкой содержал именно то, что перечислил Каррде, и ничего из этого содержимого Скайоукеру не помогало.  
Школа. Специализированная, для Одаренных. О которой никто никогда раньше не слышал.  
В перечне - полтора десятка дисциплин, суть которых ясна только в двух случаях: сложно ошибиться с такими предметами, как История и Предсказания. Правда, Люк полагал, что Полеты ему тоже понятны, но лишь до тех пор, пока не встретил в связи с ними слово "метла"... Название "Арифмантика" и вовсе оставило в глубоком недоумении.  
Трансфигурация вызвала не меньшее изумление - он сходит с ума или тут предполагается прямое преобразование материи с помощью Силы? Впрочем, этот вопрос пришлось отложить, потому что на глаза попалась отдельно рекомендованное Когтем описание Зелий. И голография их преподавателя.  
Бледное лицо с застывшими чертами, на котором темнели за нечесаными прядями волос мертвые, невыразительные глаза - в точности, как у Кипа Даррона после истории с Сокрушителем Солнц. А в следующее мгновение - почти такая же гордая ярость во взгляде, как у Экзара Кана на нескольких сохранившихся в храмовой библиотеке голографиях. Еще секундой позже - вновь пустота и холодное отчаяние, много раз виденные... Где?  
"Посмотри на себя в зеркало, Люк, и скажи..."  
 _К хаттам каррдовы речи!_  
Дарксайдер. Определенно, дарксайдер, причем бывший, вернувшийся с Темной стороны... - сколько он там преподает? Это без перерыва? Но тогда получается... - _четырнадцать лет назад?!_  
Мда-а-а...  
Люк с нескрываемым сочувствием поглядел на голографию. Изображенный на ней Мастер Зелий тут же резко вскинул голову, прожигая его ответным взглядом - гневным "Не влезай, убью".  
"Да уж вижу, проходили такое," - джедай Скайуокер насмешливо фыркнул, забыв о сочувствии, поймал себя на мысли, что делает что-то не то... а именно, воюет с портретом, и озадачился. Крепко.  
Так крепко, что просидел над распотрошенной "посылочкой" весь вечер, а потом не иначе как на автопилоте провел следующий день. А теперь вновь сидел, разглядывая хмурое лицо зельевара...  
 _Коготь, я третий день понять не могу - какой из всего этого отпуск?!_  
Разбираться с неизвестными форсъюзерами ему, конечно, сама Сила велела. Если где-то есть для них учебное заведение - глава Ордена и заодно Академии (что пока было фактически одним и тем же) рванет туда на сверхсветовой скорости. Если у тамошних Одаренных столь знакомые ему проблемы с Темной стороной - тем более. Он просто не сможет - не познакомиться, не сравнить, не помочь...  
Но ведь Каррде явно имел в виду нечто иное.  
"Лес, озеро", "отдых", "сгоришь за год" и много чего еще, причем сводилось все к тому, что Люк переутомился и потому должен в добровольно-принудительном порядке отправиться в организованную заботливым "другом" поездку на неопределенно долгий срок. И даже с Академией все уже решено, потому что тут все берет в руки Кэм Солузар.  
Бред какой-то. Но... Солузар?  
Та-а-ак. Вот с ним-то Люк и разберется в первую очередь...

* * *

\- Кэм, я хотел бы услышать твои объяснения вот по этому поводу, - мастер джедай свалил стопку не вполне голографий и кое-как расправленных свитков с рукописными записями на стол заместителя.  
На морде Солузара отразилось недоумение.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это я у тебя хотел узнать - что _это_ и какого ситха вы с Когтем затеваете у меня за спиной.  
Кэм внимательно посмотрел на Скайуокера. На все им принесенное. Вновь на Скайуокера. Потом решительно пододвинул к себе материалы и со словами:  
\- Сейчас разберемся, - взялся за чтение.  
Люк уселся в свободное кресло и принялся ждать.  
Ждать пришлось долго, тем более что чувством, которое с каждой минутой все сильнее излучал Солузар, была явная растерянность. Хотя как раз она и обрадовала Люка больше всего.  
\- Кэм?  
Напарник повернулся к нему.  
\- Люк, я действительно не ожидал, что Коготь выкинет... _вот такое_.  
\- А чего ожидал?  
Солузар вздохнул, покачал головой и раскрылся в Силе, приглашая к слиянию.

* * *

Пять лет назад. Первые месяцы их знакомства, и Кэм – взрослый, опытный, битый жизнью и изрядно за эту жизнь поднабравший цинизма боец – не устает поражаться человеку, которого признал своим Мастером.  
Скайуокер сражается, будто родился с мечом. Скайуокер великолепно летает. Мастер Скайуокер, джедай, обращается с высшими чинами Республики с той же легкостью, с какой Лорд Скайуокер, ситх, командовал войсками Империи – Кэм видел его несколько раз, еще служа Императору, и более всего жалел, что его собственный отряд не был в непосредственном подчинении преемника Дарта Вейдера. При этом Скайуокер спокоен и бесконечно терпелив, он словно не замечает косых взглядов соратников...  
Он успевает делиться своими знаниями с учеником, пока они гоняют по всей галактике на Jedi Explorer'е, и продолжает изучать новое сам: проводит долгие часы с голокроном, еще больше времени просиживает, разбирая древние записи - джедайские, ситские...  
Но однажды Солузар тихо входит к учителю и до того, как тот замечает его и оборачивается, видит, словно впервые, усталое лицо, на котором читаются бесконечная тоска и боль. И только сейчас понимает, что молодой - слишком - и совсем не такой непробиваемый, каким всегда кажется, мастер держится во многом на чистом упрямстве. Том самом, фирменном скайуокеровском, о котором Кэм уже изрядно наслышан.

Несколько месяцев спустя, после атаки на Новый Альдераан, упрямства уже недостаточно. Учитель отравлен ситским ядом - Вима, как выяснилось, сняла только первый шок, а дальше Люку приходится выкручиваться самостоятельно. Бледный, уже даже не стройный, а хрупкий, он по ночам вместо сна отдыхает в целительном трансе, днем - вновь роется в библиотеках, но уже не столько приводит в порядок форсьюзерское наследие, сколько ищет с упорством отчаяния вместе с Кэмом способ разобраться с крепко пропитавшей тело отравой.  
Радикального средства нет. Можно лишь балансировать между отравлением тела и отравлением разума, но для достижения спасительного равновесия нужно время, и силы, и умение управлять собой на таком уровне владения Силы, который даже мастерам доступен не каждому. Но Люк хочет жить, причем - не на Темной Стороне, и Сила с ним.  
И Кэм - тоже.  
Солузар рядом всегда. Они сближаются не меньше, чем могли бы мастер и падаван в Ордене времен Старой Республики - вот только тут ученик на пятнадцать лет старше. И именно он заботится об учителе. Приносит каф и бутерброды, когда видит, что Люк закопался в инфочипы настолько, что сам о еде не вспомнит. Отрывает от деки, когда тот засиживается до глубокой ночи. Словно младшего брата, уносит в постель, если Люк все-таки засыпает у терминала. И постоянно, уже сам почти не замечая, поддерживает Скайуокера в Силе теплым потоком энергии...  
Постепенно, очень медленно - а может быть, для ситского яда полгода, наоборот, совсем быстро - Люк выкарабкивается. И даже почти - хотя всем, не исключая и Леи, кажется, что совсем - восстанавливает прежнюю форму.

Одиннадцатую годовщину битвы при Явине джедаи встречают, обустраивая Великий Храм. Теперь они замкнуты на Академии, а не друг на друге, и Кэма это устраивает - обоим давно нужны новые спарринг-партнеры, среди учениц есть красивые женщины, а уж видеть, с каким увлечением Люк отдался преподаванию... И даже кошмарные несколько недель заварушки с неупокоенным Экзаром Каном проходят, казалось бы, без особых потерь.

Время от времени на горизонте маячит Тэлон Каррде. Солузар знает его около года: "Отличный союзник, если у тебя крепкие нервы и есть на кого сослаться, когда встает вопрос об оплате," - Кэм принял за ориентир выданную Люком характеристику, но ему все чаще кажется, что когда речь идет о Скайуокере, контрабандист думает о деньгах в последнюю очередь. А вот сам Люк, похоже, предпочел бы, чтобы Коготь присылал вместо себя рыжую и нахальную Мару Джейд.  
Но Тэлон всегда прилетает лично, порой - без особенно важной причины, просто потому, что "пролетал мимо" и решил завернуть. Скайуокер улыбается, мило беседует с ним о погоде и общих знакомых, а потом ненавязчиво сплавляет гостя с его делами на заместителя. То есть на Солузара.

В последний раз Кэм этому даже рад.

Он начал беспокоиться уже довольно давно, - когда однажды не без труда оторванный от монитора Скайуокер пошатнулся, вставая, и на несколько мгновений повис на руке Кэма, справляясь с головокружением, - совсем как когда-то на Новом Алдераане. И сразу вдруг вспомнилось, как они жили в те месяцы, _почему_ они были вместе, чего стоило Люку восстановиться.  
А теперь Солузар понял, что сейчас Люк такой же - на людях уверенный в себе и спокойный, с ним наедине ласковый и послушный, немного рассеянный, не беспомощный, но в поддержке все же нуждающийся... А сам Кэм привычно, даже охотно, вернулся к своей прежней роли.  
Но ведь учитель здоров, разве нет?  
Да, здоров. И, похоже, сам не видит, до какой степени увлечен тем, что нашел в древней библиотеке - он цитирует ситских поэтов, стал куда жестче сражаться на тренировках и спаррингах, намного более властно обращается с учениками. А когда Люк в последний раз провожал Кипа Даррона охотиться на пиратов где-то на Внешних Территориях, Кэм едва не онемел, услышав мечтательное: "Пусть Сила служит тебе вечно, мой ученик," - и лишь через пару минут понял, что вслух мастер сказал все же традиционное "Да пребудет с тобой..."

Именно поэтому, когда Каррде смотрит на Люка оценивающе и тревожно, а после заводит речь о его здоровье, Солузар отдает ему все, что знает о ситском яде - и соглашается помогать, когда через месяц с небольшим Коготь сообщает: "Кажется, есть возможность."

* * *

\- И ты всерьез рассчитывал, что я ситх знает на сколько покину Академию? - спросил Люк, завершая контакт.  
\- Повторяю: я действительно не ожидал, что он отмочит _такое_.  
Два джедая встретились одинаково мрачными взглядами, почти синхронно покачали головами - ох уж этот Коготь! - и дружно фыркнули, обходясь по привычке без лишних слов.  
 _"Идиот."_  
 _"Виноват, мастер."_  
 _"Ох, да что уж с тебя..."_  
После этого Солузар вылез из-за стола, чтобы устроиться на полу рядом с креслом начальника.  
\- Люк, я действительно должен был сначала поговорить с тобой.  
\- Да уж, - наехать на Кэма, внятно разъяснив, кто здесь кто, и что именно он был должен, все еще хотелось, но как-то разом не осталось сил ни на что, кроме жалобного вздоха. - Все-таки я куда лучше переношу сюрпризы Каррде, когда они касаются Новой Республики, а не моих личных дел.  
\- Я сам разберусь с ним, мастер. Тебе лучше пока отдохнуть, хорошо?  
Люк только кивнул, прикрывая глаза, когда Кэм вышел, оставив его одного. Устало откинулся в кресле, привычно уходя в легкий полутранс. И отключился с последней невнятной мыслью: "Все-таки Солузар прав - что-то со мной не то. А бумаги каррдовы теперь надо просматривать заново, когда хотя бы понятно, ради чего..."

* * *

С контрабандистом Кэм пришел разбираться сам, лично. Вошел в комнату с ворохом позаимствованных у Люка документов:

\- Тэлон, у нас проблема.  
Каррде, увлеченно целующий молоденькую ученицу - тогруту, почти не заметил вошедшего джедая. Зато девушка отлично почувствовала настроение мастера Солузара, и округлив выразительные глаза, пару раз хлопнула любовника по спине узкой сильной ладошкой. Коготь, не прерывая поцелуя, повернул партнершу так, чтобы видеть вошедшего и сделал нетерпеливый знак рукой.

Кэм недовольно поморщился, глядя на девчонку, и кивнул ей головой в сторону двери.  
 _"Брысь отсюда! Прогуливаем групповое с Килгал? Молодежь..."_  
Тогрута, реагируя скорее на волну неодобрения в Силе, чем на суровое лицо наставника, высводобилась из рук Каррде.  
\- Простите, мастер Солузар.  
\- С тобой разберемся позже. Каррде, мне нужно полчаса твоего... хм... рабочего времени.

\- Мое рабочее время всегда в твоем распоряжении, Кэм, - учтиво ответил контрабандист. - А мое свободное время всегда с тобой, моя хорошая, - поймал он свою подругу, и, улыбнувшись, провел в коридор мимо Солузара, поцеловав еще раз в тугую щеку на прощание.  
Заодно сам проверил, плотно ли закрыта дверь.  
Когда Коготь обернулся к джедаю, лицо его было уже серьезно и встревоженно:  
\- Люк..?

\- А ты как думаешь, - устало хмыкнул Кэм. - Он, мягко говоря, в недоумении.  
\- И что ему не так на этот раз? Кэм, если ему где-то помогут, так это там. В чем проблема? Он отказывается лететь?  
Солузар тяжело вздохнул - похоже, с Каррде и впрямь нельзя без переводчика...  
\- Коготь, насколько я понял, ты вывалил Люку радостную новость, что ему "надо отдохнуть", сообщил, что все организовал, сослался на мое согласие и всучил пачку документов подозрительного происхождения вместо объяснений. И ты полагаешь, что _это_ \- не проблема? Как, по-твоему, он должен был воспринять твои действия?

\- Да, тут вопрос доверия, - отвечая на какие-то свои мысли, отозвался Коготь и задумчиво пригладил усы. - Я действительно все организовал и надеялся, что мне поверят без объяснений.

\- Доверия? - Кэм покачал головой и сел, наконец, на ближайший стул. - Какое к хаттам может быть доверие у парня, который каждый раз гадает, что ты потребуешь в качестве оплаты своих услуг? Заметь, он вдобавок не отдает себе отчета, до какой степени яд влияет на его сознание.  
Тут Солузар внимательно посмотрел на Каррде, надеясь, что все же сумел словами донести то, что с Люком было понятно и очевидно за счет связи в Силе.  
\- Я, насколько смог, объяснил Люку, что он действительно нуждается в помощи, а мы вовсе не пытаемся им управлять с какими-то своими целями. Он подумает. Полагаю, все-таки согласится. Но, ситх побери, вам с ним пора уже выяснить отношения нормально, Каррде!

\- Управлять Люком, - улыбнулся Коготь, - это все равно, что летать с испорченным навигационным модулем – опасно и бессмысленно. По поводу отношений - неужели Мастер боится, что я запрошу слишком много? Учитывая, что большинство поставок в Академию оплачено из моего кармана, это просто смешно. Или мне официально объявить себя вашим попечителем? Чтобы закрыть, наконец, вопрос отношений раз и навсегда?

\- Коготь, я имею в виду _личные_ отношения, - мягко уточнил Кэм. - На данный момент вы, насколько я вижу, не способны понять друг друга без посредника. Это не совсем мое дело, знаю, но учитель мне все-таки не чужой... Да и рабочие вопросы страдают.

Это простое замечание вдруг заставило Когтя глубоко задуматься. Он молчал так долго, что Кэму показалось, ответа уже не будет. Джедай терпеливо ждал. Наконец, Коготь неохотно процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Мне кажется, никаких личных отношений между мною и Люком нет. Нет и быть не может. Выяснять нам нечего. Считай, что здоровье сильнейшего в Галактике форсъюзера волнует меня с точки зрения деловых отношений. Не личных. Чисто деловых.

\- А с точки зрения "не личных" отношений это действительно не твое дело. Во всяком случае, именно так я считал бы на месте Люка. Думаю, и он так думает... и это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ты сам позиционируешь себя подобным образом.

\- С точки зрения любых отношений, - парировал Коготь, - желание видеть партнера здоровым и дружелюбным мне представляется абсолютно нормальным. Но если ты считаешь, что мне самому надо поговорить об этом с Мастером, я поговорю. Охотно. И если ему будет не угодно отправиться со мной в одну из самых экзотических школ в Галактике, так тому и быть. Но другого шанса на излечение может не предоставиться. Поговори об этом с Люком, пожалуйста. Поговори сам. А если он еще раз посмеет заикнуться о доверии, напомни ему о планете Вейланд и о горе Тантисс. Тогда я сказал все, что мог и что хотел.

Солузар только и смог, что покачать головой. _Безнадежно._ С таким подходом только и придется, что держать этих двоих подальше друг от друга... до скончания времен.  
Что самое удивительное: разозленный и расстроенный Коготь действительно был искренен. Но каким-то непостижимым образом ухитрялся вести себя так, что его хотелось слушать, а не _читать_. А если слышать только слова... Неудивительно, что Люк принимает Каррде в штыки.  
\- Я поговорю, - сухо ответил Кэм. - Но только по вопросу поездки, хотя и не считаю, что именно он будет проблемой - в конце концов, мастер разумный человек и даже ситский дурман не мешает ему реагировать адекватно. - Солузар смерил Каррде взглядом, надеясь, что сумел выразить нужный сейчас укор. - Когда с ним общаются по-человечески. Что же касается доверия и прочих ваших именно что _личных_ недопониманий: до тех пор, пока все, что ты говоришь - или только хочешь сказать ему? - будет расходиться с тем, что ты делаешь... Коготь, я сам-то тебя едва-едва понимаю, и то только за счет того, что считываю вас двоих, глядя со стороны. И не уверен, кстати, что считываю верно.  
 _А еще я совсем не уверен, что ты сам меня слушаешь и слышишь... Сила, и зачем мне с вами двумя возиться? Ох, Люк, Люк..._  
\- Но то, что я вижу... - Солузар все же продолжил, сомневаясь, впрочем, что это хоть что-то даст. Разумнее было бы сейчас идти разбираться с Люком. - На данный момент ситуация выглядит следующим образом: ты четко и довольно решительно держишь дистанцию "деловых отношений", требуя, однако, от Скайуокера доверия к себе на уровне, соответствующем довольно близкой дружбе. Люк, в свою очередь, обозначенную тобой дистанцию принял и уже не пытается ее сократить, хотя и обижен таким отношением. Разумеется, в таких условиях он не захочет - да и не может он! - воспринимать тебя как "своего", что привело нас к сложившемуся положению. - Тут Солузару пришлось сделать паузу, обозначая главную мысль:  
\- Я, как могу, это положение разруливаю. Ради Люка. И, можешь не беспокоиться на этот счет - в данном конкретном случае добьюсь от учителя, чтобы он твою помощь принял. Можно считать, что уже добился. Но на будущее - разбирайтесь сами. Мне в это лезть по статусу не положено.

\- Какой грамотный подход! - восхитился Коготь. Вслух. Чересчур преувеличенно и явно неискренне восхитился. - Я жду решения Люка тут, в Академии. Я всегда открыт для разговора с кем угодно и о чем угодно. В твоем - и Люка - распоряжении все, чем я на данный момент располагаю. Я жду.  
Каррде скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Через секунду повернулся - улыбаясь грустно и слегка растерянно:  
\- Я просто буду ждать еще семь дней. Потом улечу.

 _Что ж, если ты так ставишь вопрос..._  
\- И Люк улетит тоже, - спокойно кивнул Кэм, вставая и направляясь к двери. - На борту "Дикого Каррде", разумеется. Но - не _с тобой_. Потому что насколько ты на самом деле для разговоров открыт, мы убедились прямо сейчас. И я, в соответствии со степенью твоей открытости, уже ухожу, мешать не буду. Мне еще Люку твои мотивы разъяснять...  
 _Если он сейчас в состоянии слушать._  
Кэм прикрыл глаза, проверяя мастера. В трансе? Что же, хотя бы отдых.  
\- Полагаю, у нас нет необходимости обсуждать сейчас что-то еще? Сроки поставок, стоянки?

\- Именно так, Кэм. - Улыбка Когтя была уже благодарной, хотя больше всего капитану хотелось бы от души съездить по участливой джедайской физиономии - удерживало то, что без Кэма будет, пожалуй, трудновато, да и Люк расстроится...  
\- И мне не нужно, чтобы Люк был _со мной_. Мне нужно... - внезапная злость на догадливого Солузара набирала обороты, - чтобы твой мастер был в порядке. И я очень, до зеленых ситхов, как очень! - рад, что ты это понял и _считываешь_ меня правильно.  
Тут Коготь глубоко вздохнул, взглянул на собеседника - внимательно, словно впервые рассматривая первого помощника и конфидента Люка.  
\- Мне нет причин оправдываться и не в чем раскаиваться. Кто может, пусть делает больше, Кэм... А я не могу. Иссяк.

\- Да, понимаю...  
Задумавшись вдруг, Кэм стоял, разглядывая контрабандиста. Вроде бы и ровесники, а не понять, кто из них хуже в этой жизни понавляпывался...  
\- Только хочу уточнить: "с тобой" - это значит "лететь с тобой". То есть понимать и разделять твое желание сделать что-то, что Люку пойдет на пользу. Поверь, если это ему позволить, будет куда легче обеспечивать столь нужное нам всем "в порядке". - Кэм вздохнул:  
\- Я пойду, Коготь. - "Но перед этим кое-что проверю... Ага!" - Кстати, тут твоя прогульщица все еще ошивается. Буквально за углом коридора... Я вот думаю - уволочь ее на пропесочивание по вопросу дисциплины или пока не надо?

\- Лучше проводи меня к ней, раз она недалеко, - развел руками Коготь. - С удовольствием посмотрю на занятия джедаев. Ты ведь не будешь против, мастер Солузар?

Кэм только улыбнулся, открывая дверь и выходя в коридор. Еще бы он возражал...

* * *

**Терра, высокая орбита  
29 августа 1995 г.**

Люк снова валялся на койке.  
На этот раз - в своей каюте, на борту «Дикого Каррде», но на этом различия заканчивались. На подушке все так же красовалась ставшая привычной голография (нет, это называется колдофото) дарксайдера с Терры (зельевара, Скайуокер, зельевара - надо запоминать...), по всей постели были раскиданы свитки с описаниями школы Хогвартс, а сам Люк пребывал в той же степени обалдения, что и раньше. Хотя причина была другая.  
Оказывается, факультатив, который Коготь предлагал ему "посмотреть", Скайуокер должен будет в этой хаттовой школе _вести_.  
Ага. А как?!  
Назывался предмет "Невербальная и беспалочковая магия", причем если "невербальная" была понятна хотя бы как термин, то по поводу "беспалочковой" пришлось просить у Каррде пояснений. Оказалось, что маги на Терре фокусируют Силу через артефакты, которые Коготь именовал "палочками".  
После этого Люк горячо поблагодарил Каррде за то, что ему хотя бы не придется учить студентов обращаться с устройством, о принципе работы которого не имеет ни малейшего понятия. А в ответ услышал много интересного о технике, которая на территории школы _не_ работает.  
\- Совсем?  
\- Совсем, Люк, совсем, - и понял, что разговор будет долгий.  
И не ошибся. Материалы, выданные в посылке с золотой ленточкой, оказались еще цветочками. А роль ягодок исполнили ненавязчивые комментарии Когтя:

_… Лестницы там перемещаются от этажа к этажу, защитных контуров нет в принципе, коридоры бывают иногда непроходимы…  
… Призраки Силы, их довольно много, и все в точности соответствуют твоим и Мары описаниям…  
…Разумных рас на планете несколько, причем все не-люди, насколько я понял, умеют использовать Силу…  
…Сложная политическая обстановка, но в ней будет лучше разобраться на месте... _

И, конечно: "Прошу тебя, постарайся наладить контакт со специалистом по ядам," - вот тут разговор почему-то стал утрачивать непринужденность. С того самого момента, как Скайуокер выразил горячее желание этой рекомендации последовать.  
Почему, интересно? Люк только успел с изумлением осознать, что на отвлеченные темы они с Тэлоном могут общаться так свободно, как никогда не удавалось ни во время войны с Трауном, ни тем более после - и вот, пожалуйста!  
Или все дело в том, что тема как раз коснулась самого Люка?  
Или Когтя?  
Или что-то сильно не так с зельеваром? Да, Люк уже понял, что с ним придется работать в тесном контакте, и дело не в Темном прошлом последнего, а в его квалификации. Спасибо Кэму, объяснил, что "отпуск" имеет целью лечение.  
Но все равно - было в этой возникающей напряженности нечто неуловимо... _личное_? Да, кажется, так. И очень хотелось разобраться, _что_...  
Хотя нет, сейчас джедая больше интересовало, что он увидит в форсъюзерской школе. В Хогвартсе.  
А вот что не беспокоило Скайуокера совершенно, так это ситский яд, из-за которого он и летел сейчас на Терру.

* * *

Коготь сидел в рубке «Дикого Каррде», наблюдал, как увеличивается в размерах скромная голубая планета, и машинально то снимал, то надевал на палец кольцо-пропуск в зону Хогварца.  
Люк Скайуокер, по обыкновению, был у себя в каюте, команда Каррде, по давней привычке, не нарушала раздумий своего капитана, а сам капитан, по предварительной договоренности, ждал координат безопасного коридора от приятеля из планетарной системы обороны.

Заштатная планета Терра была небезопасна. Ее жители яростно истребляли друг друга в местных конфликтах. Сама система находилась так далеко от освоенных территорий, что порой путешествие не стоило даже топлива, затраченного на полет.  
Но именно на этой планете, на одном из ее островов, пряталась сейчас надежда Тэлона Каррде, и от волнения у Когтя перехватывало горло и стучало в висках.  
Он смотрел на сияние атмосферы, а видел Люка, не теперешнюю усталую тень джедая, а прежнего: оживленного, нежного, сердитого, задорного... любимого.  
Того, о ком они столько раз говорили с Марой.

_\- Кого ты хочешь обмануть, Коготь?  
\- Никого не хочу обманывать, и себя – в том числе.  
\- А ты не много на себя берешь?  
\- В самый раз будет. Рыжуля, он вернется, я обещаю…  
\- Я говорю не о нем.  
И долгая ночь, такая исступленно ласковая. Они каждый раз прощаются, как будто навсегда, и когда уходит Мара, и когда уходит Коготь. Все реже и реже удается им так пронзительно чувствовать друг друга, и Тэлону порой кажется, что эта женщина, тонкая и гибкая, однажды упорхнет из его рук окончательно, словно экзотическая птица, растворится в воздухе, в той самой непостижимой Силе, которой ему не дано коснуться.  
\- Я верну его, Рыжуля, - шепчет он, лаская невероятно пушистые локоны, гладя гладкие плечи, целует, нежит, дразнит и вспоминает, вспоминает… - Я обещаю тебе…  
\- Обещай мне вернуться сам.  
Она хмурит брови, притворно или всерьез, Коготь уже не понимает, да и не нужно это понимать, зачем, когда можно просто целовать это тело, наслаждаться упругой уступчивостью женщины, держать ее, не отпуская, крепко, пусть всего лишь несколько часов, но так, будто это – навсегда.  
Ах, Рыжуля!  
Не будет больше Темных Лордов на твоем веку, милая...  
И на моем – не будет._

 

**_Конец первой части._ **

 

**2007-2008 (с) Merry Ginn, Jella Montel**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Подарок для Когтя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171442) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel)




End file.
